Unexpected Love
by callmebirdie
Summary: Harry is dropped into the world of Eragon. the pair meet up and help save both their worlds. is there love blooming? yes and even a lemon to prove it. it is guy loves guy so if you don't like that, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Unexpected Love

Chapter one: Meeting

Eragon and Saphira were gathering water, for their trip across the empire, when a young man appeared out of thin air.

The young man, Eragon realized, was about his age. He had jet black hair that stood straight up, a pair of circular glasses which covered emerald green eyes, and a pale lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Ouch," the boy mumbled. "That hurt. Where am I?" He looked around. His green eyes fell on Eragon and Saphira. As he starred at the sapphire dragon, he backed away.

"Saphira won't hurt you." Eragon said.

"What?" The boy stopped.

"Saphira. She won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." _He must really be afraid of dragons. _Eragon thought.

_I'll show him who's scary. _ Saphira growled.

_Relax Saphira._

The young man started walking slowly towards the dragon. "She's beautiful."

_Well at least he got that right._

"She says thank you." Eragon smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I can communicate with her though thoughts."

"That's cool. Hi, Saphira. I'm Harry." He touched her snout.

_Nice to meet you Harry. _Saphira said directly to Harry.

"That's really cool."

"She rarely does that to anyone." Eragon commented.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Eragon." Eragon held out his hand to the boy.

Harry shook it. "Harry. Do you ride her?"

"I do. I'm one of the last Dragon Riders."

"Wow."

"Would you like a ride?"

"Is that okay?"

"Ask Saphira."

"Saphira, may I ride you?"

_Only if Eragon is with you._ Saphira answered.

"Thank you." Harry bowed to the dragon.

Eragon climbed up into the saddle situated between two of Saphira's spikes. He pulled Harry up behind him. The boy sat on the edge of the saddle.

"Eragon, are you an elf?" Harry starred at Eragon's slightly pointed ears.

"Kind of. I'm half elf. Why?"

"Just wondering." Harry hid his blush.

_Be careful little one. _Saphira warned. _I don't want you hurt._

_I'll be careful._

_You better be or I'll roast you._ Saphira went silent.

Harry starred at the landscape unfold below him. There were rivers flowing and grass moving in the wind. Harry could make out people, but they looked like ants. Saphira veered towards a distant mountain range. Even from this distance the peaks looked tall.

"Where are we going?" Harry shouted over the wind.

"Those mountains. Those are called the Boor Mountains. They are the home to my friends, but we won't get there today. We'll have to land for the night." Eragon yelled back.

Saphira landed a few hours later as dusk was just turning into night. Harry and Eragon set up camp. There was a fire going in no time.

"Here," Eragon threw a bundle at Harry. "There's a blacked at pillow in there."

"Won't you need it?" Harry looked him in the eyes.

Eragon couldn't help but like the color of them. "I'll be fine underSaphira's wing."

"Okay." He unrolled the blanket.

"We leave before sunset." Eragon ducked under the wing.

_What's wrong, Eragon?_

_I don't know. I can't seem to stop thinking about Harry's green eyes. _Eragon laid next to Saphira's belly.

_Sounds like what you went through with Arya._

_Please Saphira, don't awaken old pain._

_Sorry._

_It's okay._

_He seems to think about you as well. _

** So who liked it? Someone has to have liked it. Anyway this is only the first chapter, so you have to wait for the rest. This is only my second chapter story, so be nice.**

** I actually started this my senior year of high school. I graduated in '09. It took me some time to write the whole thing, mainly because I had other stories going as well. I usually write two to three stories at a time.**

** Be patient, I'll add the next couple of chapters later.**

** Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dwarves

Chapter two: Dwarves

The next day Eragon, Harry, and Saphira made it to the Boor Mountains. Each mountain was over ten miles high. Saphira circles around until she found Farthen Dur.

As Saphira landed, several people came to meet them. All were several inches shorter than Harry. The men sported long beards and weapons.

"Eragon," shouted one of the men. He carried a war axe with him

"Eragon helped harry down, before turning to the man. "Hello, Friend."

"Oh, who is this?" The man looked to Harry.

"This is Harry." Eragon turned to him. "Harry, this is Orik, the Dwarf King."

Harry bowed low.

"You can call me Orik. Any friend of Eragon's is a friend of ours." Orik smiled. "Now that you are back we can prepare to help the Varden." He turned to his followers behind him.

Eragon turned to Harry. The boy was looking around in aw. The stone buildings had caught his attention.

Eragon smiled. "Like it?"

"Yeah. Is the entire place made of stone?"

"Yup. The entire city is carved out of the mountain." Eragon motioned for Harry to follow him. He led Harry thought the city. The buildings were amazing. A few dwarves greeted them.

"What are they calling you?" Harry asked after the fifth dwarf.

"Shadeslayer. I am known as Eragon the Shadeslayer."

"What's a shade?"

"A few years ago, I defeated a being called a shade. It's an evil creature, able to control spirits. They are so powerful that only a pierce through the heart can kill them."

"What happened?"

Durza, the shade, tried to kill me. Saphira and Arya were able to distract him long enough for me to kill him."

"Who's Arya?"

"She's an elf who died to protect me. She was the princess of the elves." Eragon faltered.

"Sorry. I hit a sore spot."

"No, it's okay. It was a year ago."

"You loved her."

Eragon looked at Harry. "Yeah, but the feeling wasn't returned."

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. You'll find someone new." He smiled and walked a little ways ahead.

Eragon put his hand to his cheek. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Are you coming?" Harry yelled back. "I'm hungry." Eragon hurried to catch up with him.

In one of the many dwarf kitchens, Eragon and Harry were laughing when Orik walked in. "There you two are. I've been looking for you."

"Hello Orik. What's up?" Eragon asked.

"Thorn is circling the mountains." Eragon went pale. "He's looking for you."

"I'll go meet him." Eragon stood and ran sown the hall, leaving Orik and Harry to watch him.

"Orik?" Harry looked to the king.

"You don't know?" Orik raised an eyebrow. Harry shook his head. "Over a year ago, a new rider showed up. He rode a ruby red dragon. The dragon was named Thorn. We couldn't see the rider's face. Eragon went to meet them. He lost that battle."

Orik sighed. "Eragon found out a terrible truth. The rider was his friend, Murtagh. Then he found out that he and Murtagh were brothers. They are the sons of an evil rider named Morzan.

"Now, Murtagh is forced to serve the human king, Galbatorix. His job is to capture Eragon and bring him to the king."

"Why is he forced to do anything?"

"Galbatorix knows his true name. It can't be helped." The mountain shook.

"Eragon." Orik swore in dwarf before running the same way Eragon did. Harry followed right behind.

The tunnel led to a platform. Overhead Saphira and Thorn looked like they were dancing. A deadly dance. Saphira had a long gash on her leg. Eragon seemed to be leaning forward.

"The magic is taking its toll on him." Orik swore again.

_Saphira. _Harry contacted her.

_Little one._

_How is he?_

_He's almost unconscious. He can't keep fighting._

_Bring him down._

_Why?_

_I can use magic. I'll fight._

_No. You can't use a sword._

_Maybe, but I can make him drop his._

_Coming down._

"She's landing." Harry turned to Orik.

"Why?"

"Eragon is out of energy. I'm taking his place."

"What? Why?"

"I can use magic.

"Be careful. Murtagh can be sneaky."

"Don't worry. I can handle sneaky people."

Saphira landed just below the platform. Harry raced down to meet her. Orik ran behind him. Saphira was panting when Harry hugged her. "How is he?"

_He won't wake up. I've tried everything I know._

Harry untied Eragon from the saddle. "He's breathing, but barely. Orik, can you take care of him?"

"We always take care of our brothers."

Harry nodded and climbed up onto Saphira's back. "Ready?"

Saphira roared in response. She leapt into the air. Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket.

He spotted Thorn and his rider just above them. Saphira roared again as they leveled out.

Murtagh looked surprised. "Saphira, don't tell me you gave up on Eragon."

_I didn't you traitor._

"I'm here to help Eragon." Harry shouted.

"Wait a minute. You're the boy Eragon was trying to protect." He smirked.

"I'm not a boy."

"So my dear little brother has fallen for someone new."

"You killed Arya."

"I did. Eragon couldn't take it. I nearly had him, but that blasted dwarf king got in my way."

"Orik?"

"His predecessor."

"You will never get Eragon."

"I will capture him."

"You'll have to go through me."

"Gladly." Murtagh charged Saphira with Thorn. But before he could finish it, his sword flew out of his hand. It landed in the mountain side below. "What?"

"Like my magic?" Harry smiled.

"No magic can affect Zar'roc."

"I'm not from around here."

"Interesting. The king would love to meet you."

"I'll never go with you."

"What about Eragon? Come with me and I'll release the magic around him."

"That's why he won't wake up."

"Come with me and he's free. If not, he dies."

"Fine, but I get to speak with him first."

"Two minutes."

"Saphira, take us down." Instead of landing, Saphira soared higher. "Saphira!"

_You are not going with him. _The dragon growled.

_I have to._

_No._

_I'm doing this for Eragon._

_He can recover by himself. He wouldn't want you to go. They're using you as bait. He will come to get you._

_I know, but you can't let him._

_He'll find other ways._

_Please try and keep him here._

_I'll try._

_Thank you._

_Don't thank me yet little one. _Saphira landed near the platform again. Thorn hovered near by.

"Why is he still here?" Orik asked.

"How's Eragon?" Harry ignored the king's question.

"No matter what I do, he won't wake up."

"Harry?" Eragon whispered.

"Eragon." Harry kneeled next to him.

"What happened?"

"Murtagh used strong magic against you.

"He didn't capture me?"

"Of course not." Harry smiled.

"That was embarrassing."

"Eragon. I have to go. Don't follow." Harry whispered. He tapped Eragon's head with his wand. Eragon passed out again. "He'll be out for a few hours." He answered Orik's horrified look.

"Why?"

"I have to go with Murtagh. It was the only way to release the magic around him. Do not let him follow me. It's a trap."

"If I have to I'll pull rank on him."

"Thank you." Harry bowed.

"Be careful."

"I will." Harry walked up to the platform. Murtagh was hovering close.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Harry glared.

"Hop on." Murtagh motioned for Harry to jump in front of him. "I have to keep an eye on you."

"I'm not going to jump."

"Thorn may have to out maneuver Eragon. You don't want to get thrown off."

"Eragon won't be coming soon. I put him to sleep."

"He may come tomorrow. I have to be ready. Plus you need to get my sword."

Harry waved his wand. Zar'roc flew up and into his hand. He handed it to Murtagh.

"Very nice. Let's go, Thorn."

Thorn landed at dusk. They were halfway to the capital. Harry starred at the roaring fire. Murtagh starred at him. _What does Eragon see in him?_

_You have seen his mind. Did it say? _Thorn opened one eye.

_No. he doesn't understand it himself. Saphira seems to. _Murtagh shook his head. "Go to sleep. We leave before sunrise."

"You give orders like a king." Harry lay with his back to the flames. He starred at the outlines of the Boor Mountains. _Please don't follow Eragon. I love you._


	3. Chapter 3: Imprisonment

Chapter 3: Imprisonment

Eragon awoke in his bed. The last thing he remembered was talking to Harry. Harry!

_Saphira. _He tried to reach her. There was no answer. _SAPHIRA!_

_Don't yell. _She finally answered.

_Where's Harry?_

_I can't tell you._

_Where is he?_

_I'm sorry. _Saphira cut the connection.

Eragon growled and tried the door. It was locked. "Why am I locked in?" He asked himself. He tried for several hours to get the door open. Magic didn't work.

As the sun started to set, Orik came in bearing fruits and vegetables. He set them on the table and took a seat.

"What's going on?" Eragon folded his arms.

"It's for your own good. Harry told me to keep you here."

"Why would Harry say that?"

"Because he knew you would come after him."

"Go after him where?"

"To Uru'baen. He went with Murtagh. It was the only way to save you."

"He went with Murtagh."

"Yes. If you go after him, the king will have you both. They will use him as bait."

""I could have caught them before they got to the city." Eragon jumped off the bed.

"Do you know how long you've been asleep?"

"No. How long?"

"Two days. They would be there already."

"Damn it. I could have saved him. I _will _save him."

"No! As your king, I forbid it."

"I'm not a dwarf, Orik. I don't have to listen to you."

"As a member of the Durgimst Ingeitum, you have to. We are blood brothers, Eragon. I can't have you running off to join Galbatorix."

"I would never join him."

"Would you to save a friend or lover?" Orik looked for a reaction.

Eragon blushed and the tips of his ears turned red.

"Stay here, please."

"Fine."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but duties are calling."

"I understand. You're king." Orik nodded his good-bye and left.

Eragon looked out his window when Orik had closed the door. His room was halfway up the mountain. The only way out was the door and that was impervious to magic. There had to be a way to save Harry. "Please stay safe, Harry." Eragon whispered to himself.

** Hey. People wanted this to be updated so it is. This is one of my shorter chapters, so it won't take you long to read. Be ready for chapter 4: Wait. Coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: Wait

Chapter 4: Wait

Harry, Murtagh, and Thorn landed in the King's courtyard, early the next morning. King Galbatorix was waiting for them.

After they landed, Murtagh bowed and pulled Harry into the same bow.

"I told you to bring me Eragon and his dragon, not this boy." The King spat.

"I'm sorry sire. He got away, but I have a plan to get him to come to us."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Use this boy. Eragon has feelings for him. He will come to save him."

"Good."

"Eragon will never come." Harry stated.

"I think he will." Galbatorix grabbed Harry's chin and lifted his face. "He won't be able to resist helping someone in distress."

"I made it so he couldn't leave the Boor Mountains."

"I'm sure he will find some way around your precautions." Galbatorix turned to Murtagh. "Take him to the Tower."

"The Tower, sire?" Murtagh asked.

"We don't want our bait to die on us."

"Right, my Lord." Murtagh led Harry towards the enormous doors of the castle. Murtagh had forgotten about Harry's wand. He whipped it out and pointed it at his captor. He stupefied him and ran.

Harry got only to the edge of the courtyard, before he was pulled off his feet by Galbatorix. The King bound him with magic. "So, you're a magic user too."

"My magic is different than yours." Harry growled.

"Different how?"

"I'm not telling you."

Galbatorix tightened the bonds. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Never," Harry spat in the Kings face.

"Well than." Galbatorix turned his back on the boy. "Murtagh, get up."

Murtagh slowly stood. "Can I kill him?"

"No, we need him. Take him to the Tower."

"Yes, my Lord." Murtagh grabbed the bound Harry and lifted him over his shoulder.

"How can you capture your own brother?" Harry asked when Galbatorix was out of ear shot.

"I have to. As long as the King knows my true name, he controls me."

"Fight his control."

Murtagh ignored him. He opened a door near the top of a long set of stairs.

Inside the door, were a bed, a water basin, a mirror, and little covered window. Murtagh threw Harry onto the bed and left. As the lock clicked closed, Harry was freed from the magic bonds. He got up off the bed and starred at the mirror. "I can survive this." Harry whispered to his reflection. "Don't come Eragon."

XXXX

Harry sat on the bed starring at the little window. His hair had grown past his shoulders, it was still jet black and messy. His green eyes never lost their determination.

"Harry," Murtagh said his name slowly as he opened the door.

"Hello, Murtagh. How long has it been?" He didn't turn around.

"A year."

"A year. I lost count at two months." Harry turned to smile, but gasped instead.

Murtagh looked worse for ware. He was bleeding from several cuts. He was holding his side with a badly bruised arm. Blood seeped between his fingers. Harry helped him to the bed. "What happened?"

"This is what happens when you fail the King. Eragon didn't come."

"Damn. I wish I had my wand."

"Just let me use some of your strength."

Harry nodded and automatically felt a huge decrease in his energy.

Murtagh quickly healed himself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry went and stood by the window. His head was against the wall.

"Why do you love him?"

"I don't know. I'm not from around here. I had someone at one time, but he stopped loving me long ago. I guess I fell in love at first sight."

"Eragon's on his way here."

"What?" Harry turned to face Murtagh, but found him right there.

"Our spies in the dwarves say that he has been training with the elves for the last year." Murtagh whispered in the boy's ear. "He should be here soon." He licked Harry's ear seductively. Harry tried to hold back a moan, but it slipped.

Murtagh smiled. "So that feels go." He started kissing Harry's neck from his ear down. The boy started moaning as Murtagh attacked his neck. An image of the castle flashed in his mind. Saphira was sending him a message. He pushed Murtagh away and pried open the window. Saphira was hovering a few miles away. _Saphira! You promised._

_Sorry. I felt I needed to save you, _Answered a male voice.

_Eragon._

_Long time no see._

Murtagh pulled him away from the window. Saphira's roar echoed off the walls. He tied the boy up and carried him to the throne room. "My Lord," Murtagh bowed to the king. "He's here."

"Good. I want him led into the castle. Go meet your brother." Galbatorix smiled.

"Yes, sire." He set Harry at the foot of Galbatorix's huge throne, before leaving.

A few minutes later. Murtagh returned with Eragon following close behind. Eragon's hair was long, like an elf's, it hid his ears. He carried a sapphire blue sword at his side.

"Welcome, Eragon Shadeslayer." Galbatorix nodded.

"I came for one person." Eragon looked Harry in the eyes.

"And if I don't give him back?"

"Then the elves and dwarves will destroy this city."

"They can't get past my walls."

"Are you sure?"

"What did you do?" Galbatorix stood from his throne.

"Tunnels."

There was a huge explosion.


	5. Chapter 5: War

Chapter 5: Escape

Several war cries could be heard outside the castle. Orik and his dwarves ran full tilt into the castle. They ran straight to Galbatorix. The king deflected them with his wards. While the dwarves kept the king occupied, the elves attacked the city.

Eragon ran to Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Murtagh set the bonds."

"I'll release them." Murtagh came up behind his brother. He released the spell around the boy.

"Thanks." Harry stood from the floor.

"We're even. There's a secret tunnel out of the castle. Saphira can land nearby. I'll show you."

"Take Harry and get out of here. I have a job to do." Eragon nodded.

"I can't. Galbatorix still has me on a leash."

"No he doesn't brother. Your true name has changed. It has been changed for a while. Go to the Varden. They need more help."

"If you're taking on Galbatorix, then I'm helping."

"Show Harry first." Murtagh nodded.

"I'm not leaving you." Harry hugged Eragon. "I just got you back."

"Don't worry. I'll be back. Saphira will look out for you." Eragon pulled away and lifted Harry's chin. He wiped away the tears. "I love you." He whispered as he placed his lips against the boys.

"I love you, too." Harry smiled as he pulled away.

"Go, please."

"If you don't come back, then I'm coming after you." Harry smiled one last time before following

Murtagh.

Murtagh stood near a tapestry on the wall. The tapestry hid a nook in the wall. "Follow it all the way. You'll come out outside the city."

"Thank you. Be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll protect my little brother." Murtagh placed the tapestry back.

Harry came out of the passage just east of the city. He could see that half of it was in flames.

_Where are you? _Saphira contacted him.

_East of the city. I'm standing on a hill._

Saphira landed a few minutes later. _Are you okay, my little one?_

_I'm fine, just a little worried. What would happen if Eragon was killed?"_

_I'm not sure. Would you be okay?_

_I don't know. _

_What happened while you were prisoner?_

_Not much. I wasn't allowed to leave the tower._

_Did the traitor visit? _Saphira growled.

_No. He came this morning. Galbatorix had hurt him pretty bad. I let him use some of my strength to heal himself. He told me that you two were coming._

_Why help him?_

_Because he persuaded Galbatorix not to hurt me._

There was another explosion. Now most of the city was in flames. Only the castle seemed untouched.

A red dragon flew up above the fires. It was being followed by a black one.

"Thorn!" Harry shouted.

_Eragon and Murtagh are on his back._

"Saphira, go help them. Thorn may not ne able to hold both of them."

_What about you?_

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Saphira roared as she joined the fight. A loan figure jumped onto her back. But as Thorn and Saphira started their charge, Galbatorix and his dragon disappeared.

"What the. . ?" Harry watched. He stiffened. He could feel the dragon's hot breath on the back of his neck. _Saphira! Eragon!_

Saphira and Thorn turned towards his mental shouts. They raced back to the hill.

"If you want the boy to live, give up now." Galbatorix amplified his voice.

Harry stood absolutely still. He muttered a few words that Eragon had taught him a year ago. Both Galbatorix and his dragon were blown away.

"Hop on, Harry." Eragon reached as they flew by. Harry grabbed his hand and climbed up onto Saphira.

"Let's get out of here." He shouted.

"Murtagh, Head towards the forest."

"Will I be able to enter?"

"You should." Saphira angled herself towards the patch of green on the land. Thorn flew close behind.

Before they could get close, Galbatorix hovered in their way. "You can't leave yet. The fun is just starting." He winced and grabbed his arm. An arrow was implanted in his armor. The arrow had white swan feathers.

"Let's go." Eragon yelled. He and Murtagh turned their dragons around. They headed south across the empire.

The sun was just setting as they landed. They appeared to be in a desert. It was sparse. They wouldn't be seen.

"This is too open." Murtagh pointed out.

"Galbatorix won't be coming after us. That arrow pierced his arm. He'll have to get that looked at first. He can't be flying around hurt." Eragon smiled as he helped Harry down from Saphira's back. He starred into the boy's green eyes. How those eyes have haunted his every dream. He missed those eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry pulled him out of his daydream. He wrapped his arms around Eragon's neck

"Huh?"

"You're starring."

"I can't help it. I haven't seen you for a year." Eragon placed his hands on Harry's hips. "I missed your gorgeous green eyes." He put his lips to his lover's neck. "Your hairs too long."

Eragon stopped and pulled away. He could feel Murtagh's dislike. He turned to his brother. Murtagh was making sure Thorn was okay.

"I can feel it too." Harry whispered.

"What?"

"His dislike. I can feel it."

"Don't worry about it. He'll get over it."

"How far is it to the Varden?" Murtagh turned from his dragon.

"We should get there tomorrow. Surda is not far away." Eragon answered.

"I'm going to sleep." Murtagh ducked under Thorn's wing. "Don't moan all night please."

"What. . .?" Eragon stopped and growled. Harry blushed. Murtagh's laughter echoed from under the wing.

"We better get to bed as well." Eragon turned to Harry, who nodded. Saphira lifted her wing. The pair ducked under it.

Eragon laid on the ground. He patted the spot in frond of him. Harry joined him. He hugged the boy close. "God, how I missed you."

"I missed you too." Harry smiled and snuggled closer to the elf. "Good night."

"Night, my love."

"I'm glad you didn't listen."

"So am I." The lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Varden

Chapter 6: Varden

Eragon awoke before the sunrise. He lay, starring at Saphira's sapphire wings and thought about what had happened. _Saphira._

_Yes._

_I wonder how the dwarves fared._

_I wouldn't be surprised if they found shelter with the elves._

_I hope Orik is okay._

_He is strong. He will be fine._

_Has the sun risen?_

_It's peaking now._

_Right, time to go. _Eragon turned to find an empty spot next to him.

_He's outside. _Saphira commented and lifted her wing.

Harry stood a few feet away. He was starring at the sunrise and oblivious to everything else. Eragon walked up and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, causing him to jump.

"Hi," Eragon whispered in his ear.

"Hi." Harry smiled.

"Is Murtagh awake?"

"Of course not."

"When did you get up?"

"Not long ago. I wanted to watch the sun rise."

"We should wake up Murtagh." Eragon sighed. "We need to get moving."

"I'll wake him." He reluctantly pulled away from Eragon and turned to Thorn. He gently touched his wing. Thorn cracked open one eye and lifted his ruby red wing.

"Murtagh, wake up." Harry shook Murtagh's shoulder. "We have to go."

"I'll leave when you kiss me." Murtagh rolled onto his back.

"What?"

"Come on. You liked my kisses before." He smiled.

"I'm not kissing you. I guess you get to stay here." Harry walked back under the wing. He turned to Thorn. "Can you get him up?"

Thorn nodded. He bent his head under his wing. The thin membrane glowed translucent red as the dragon blew a thin line of flames. Murtagh ran from his spot. His tunic was smoking.

Harry and Eragon burst out laughing. Saphira and Thorn laughed as well. It sounded like thunder deep in their chests.

"That was not funny." Murtagh growled.

"That's what you get for not getting up." Harry continued to laugh.

"Let's get moving. We have to reach the Varden before Galbatorix reaches us." Eragon turned sober.

"Then let's go." Murtagh climbed up onto Thorn's back. Eragon and Harry climbed onto Saphira. Both dragons took off.

At midday, cities started appearing. Some people looked at the pair, but didn't bat an eye.

"We're in Surda. The Varden are in the capital city." Eragon turned to Harry.

They landed a few hours later. A group of people were gathering as they landed. A woman with dark skin marched towards them, soldiers were right behind her. "Eragon," She yelled.

"She's pissed." Eragon winced.

"Who is that?" Harry watched the woman walk forward.

"That is Lady Nasuada. She is the leader of the Varden." Eragon bowed his head as she approached. "Good day, My Lady."

"I sent you to the empire to spy over a year ago. I was worried you had been captured. What happened?" Nasuada tapped her foot.

"The dwarves held me for a while."

"Why?"

"Galbatorix kidnapped someone I care about. I had to save him."

"Him?"

"Yes," Eragon reached behind him. "This is Harry." Harry took Eragon's hand and bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you." Nasuada smiled. She turned back to Eragon and glared. "What is Murtagh doing here?"

"He helped Harry escape and protected him. He also helped me fight the king."

"What about the whole capturing you thing?"

"My true name has changed." Murtagh stepped forward. "I am no longer under the king's control."

"Don't blame my half-brother. It wasn't his fault."

"Half-brother," Murtagh and Nasuada starred in disbelief.

"Correct. Morzan was not my father." Eragon smiled.

"Who is?" Murtagh wondered.

"Can you guess?"

"Brom," Nasuada answered.

"Yes."

"I guess I'm not the only one with news."

"What?" Eragon looked at her.

"You were gone a year. A lot has happened."

"Like?"

"I got married."

"To whom?" Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"To me." A boy about Harry's age walked forward. He had blond, almost white, hair. It was slicked back. A pair of sneaky, grey eyes looked at Harry.

"Draco." Harry's face was bleached while. Eragon caught him as he fainted.

**How did y'all like that? I added a new twist to the story. Who knows what else will happen.**

**By the way, sorry it took me a while to get this up. I couldn't get to a computer. Now you will just have to wait for the next one. Have fun reading. **


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise

Chapter 7: Surprise

Harry awoke to find himself in a strange room. Eragon was lying next to him on the bed. He was sound asleep.

"Hey, sleepy head." He whispered.

Eragon slowly opened his eyes. "Hi. Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You fainted after meeting Nasuada's husband."

"That's right. Why him?"

"Do you know him?"

"Know him? I dated him. His name is Draco Malfoy. Where I use to go to school, they split us up by our minds. I was in Gryffindor. Malfoy was in Slytherine." Harry sighed.

"Go on." Eragon pulled the boy close.

"Our houses where like good and evil. They would compete for everything. One day, Malfoy cornered me after a game we play. I thought he was going to harass me as usual, but instead he kissed me. I was surprised to say the least."

"What happened after that?"

"We started seeing each other. My friends hate him, especially my best mate. Then one day one of our teachers found us. With him were two students. One was my best friend; the other was one of his followers."

"So you two were caught. Did the teacher do anything?"

"No, but our friends did. The rumor spread like wildfire. We got looks wherever we went. So we decided not to keep our relationship secret."

"When did it end?"

"About halfway though the school year. Not that long afterwards I wished I could disappear, that's how I ended up here." Harry snuggled closer to Eragon.

"I'm glad you did. I guess I should be thanking him."

"Thanking who?" A voice sounded from the doorway.

Harry and Eragon bolted up in bed. Draco Malfoy smiled where he stood.

"What do you want?" Harry glared.

"I came to see how you were doing. But I see you have enough company." Malfoy continued to smile.

"Yes, now go away."

"I need to talk to you." Malfoy's smile dropped, "alone if you don't mind."

"I do." Harry held onto Eragon's arm.

"Please." He had the most sincere look in his eyes.

"I'll be just outside the door." Eragon kissed Harry n the cheek before stepping out the door.

"How did you get here?" Harry still glared.

"Same way you did. I realized that you went missing. I told that fool Dumbledore. He said you were fine and happy. Well, when I was wondering where you were a portal opened. It brought me here." Malfoy leaned against the wall opposite of Harry.

"How did you come to marry Lady Nasuada?"

"She found me. I had been wondering around lost. I guess we grew to love each other." He smiled at the thought. "What about you and the Dragon Rider?"

"What about us?"

"How did you two meet?"

"The portal dropped me about five feet from him. When he was in trouble, I helped him out. But his half-brother used me as bait. I've been trapped in a tower for a year. Eragon just rescued me."

"That's why Nasuada was angry." Malfoy looked Harry straight in the face. "I never stopped loving you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm sorry, my little raven." Malfoy whispered and walked out the door.

Eragon walked in and over to Harry. He hugged the boy when he seen the tears. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I know." Harry settled down enough to smile. "You know. I never cried once during my imprisonment."

"Why is that?" Eragon looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I knew you would come and get me. I knew you would find a way."

"I'm glad I did. I couldn't wait a day longer." Eragon placed his lips on his lover's. His tongue traced Harry's bottom lip.

Harry opened his mouth slightly, allowing entrance. Eragon's tongue darted in the space. Both were breathing hard as they parted.

Eragon relieved Harry of his shirt. He kissed down the boy's chest, stopping at the nipples. Harry moaned as Eragon sucked and nipped the bud until it was raw. He moved onto the next one.

Eragon worked his way down to Harry's pant line.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the pair.

"Yes?" Eragon yelled.

"The Dwarf King is here to see you, Shadeslayer."

"Thank you." He sighed.

Harry sat up in bed. "You wanted to know if he was okay. Come on." He pulled his shirt over his head and led Eragon outside.

Orik was talking to Lady Nasuada. He smiled as he seen Harry and Eragon. "There they are. How did it go?"

"I didn't kill Galbatorix, but the elves wounded him so we could get away. How did you do?" Eragon answered.

"We burned half the city. We left after Galbatorix did. We hid with the elves."

"I thought so. How is the Queen?"

"Ask me."

Eragon stiffened. He looked at the royal woman behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

Chapter 8: Memories

Eragon didn't say anything for a moment. He just starred at the Queen. Harry elbowed him in the side. He quickly bowed and spoke in the ancient language.

"How have you been, Eragon Shadeslayer?" Queen Islanzadi asked.

"Fine, Your Highness." He switched back to the common language.

"Who is this young man?" She smiled at Harry.

"This is Harry. He is my lover that I asked you to help save."

"It is very nice to meet you," Harry bowed to the Queen. "Thank you for saving me."

"It is the least we can do. Eragon will save this world." Queen Islanzadi smiled at the young man. It dropped when she looked behind the pair. Murtagh was talking to Nasuada.

Eragon followed her sight. He tried to block her view. "Please, Your Highness."

"Why is he here?" He voice revealed nothing.

"He's my brother. He helped me. I know you vowed to kill him for Arya, but please don't."

"One day he will not have your protection. I will have justice." The queen turned and walked away. He guards bowed to Eragon and turned to follow her.

"Arya was Princess of the Elves." Harry guessed as he watched the queen walk away.

"Yes. If I had known she was going to be here, I would have asked Murtagh and Thorn to go for a long flight. She doesn't forgive easily."

One of Nasuada's guards came running up to her. He was breathless as he talked. Nasuada's face showed horror. What ever had happened, it wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" Eragon and Harry stood next to her.

"One of my spies said that the last egg has hatched."

"What? Who?"

"All he said was that a stranger came and pledged his services to Galbatorix. To prove his loyalty, Galbatorix had him touch the egg. It hatched."

"Did he get a good look at the stranger?"

"No. He wore a hood that covered his whole face. He also wore a black robe with the design of a green and silver snake on it."

"That's the symbol for the Slytherins." Harry broke in.

"What?" She looked at him.

"The person was from my home. That snake is a school symbol. Did he look young?" Harry turned to the guard. The guard nodded. "I thought so. Nasuada have you seen Draco?"

"Not today. Why?" She looked almost hostel at him.

"Draco is part of the House of Slytherin. I was wonder in if someone came with him."

"No one came with me. And the portal closed right behind me." Draco walked up and joined the conversation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. What is this about?"

"Someone wearing a Hogwarts robe was seen in Galbatorix's castle. The last egg hatched for him."

"That robe is what you were wearing when I found you." Nasuada looked at her husband.

"I've been her for days. I wouldn't have been able to get there and back before you all did."

"Draco, let me see your palms. Raise them both up," Eragon instructed.

Draco did as he said. He raised both his hands up with the palms out. There on his right palm was a silvery hued oval. It marked him as a Dragon Rider.

"Draco, you. . ." Nasuada backed away from him. She couldn't take her eyes off his hand.

"I guess I'm not surprised. You said you had spies everywhere."Draco frowned at them all.

"You Apparited*. That's why it didn't take long." Harry stepped towards him.

"That's right, Potter. You may be a goody two shoes, but I'm not." He pulled up the left sleeve. There on the underside, just above his wrist, was a dark tattoo. It was a skull with a twisted snake flowing out of its mouth. It was slowly moving under his skin.

"The Dark Mark," He starred at his ex-lover. "When?"

"Just before us. I was meant to keep an eye on you. What better way than as a lover? But then my feelings started to grow for you. The Dark Lord took me off the job." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest.

"Use the _Avada Kedavra _if you have the guts. I survived it once."

"Harry?" Eragon looked nervously between them.

"It's okay. He won't do it. He's never killed anyone before. He would have to put all his hatred into the attack. He doesn't hate me that much."

"I'm not going to kill you. I have a job. I think it's time you all met Scorpio." Draco whistled as loud as possible. A roar sounded in response. An emerald green dragon appeared on the horizon. He was as big as Saphira, even though he had only hatched a few days before.

As he flew over the city, Harry noticed someone was already on his back. A sharp pain erupted though his head. He cried out and fell to his knees.

Draco smiled at his pain. "I guess I did bring someone with me." He jumped up as the dragon flew past. The man grabbed him and pulled him up. He flashed a smile Harry's way.

The pain in Harry's head lessened as the dragon flew farther away. "I should have known Draco would bring _him_."

"Bring who?" Eragon helped him stand.

"His name is Tom Riddle. In my world he goes by several different names." He rubbed his scar. "He killed my parents and almost killed me. This scar is directly connected to him. He's been trying to kill me for years now."

"What is he after?" Murtagh asked.

"Total power. He wants to destroy everything good. He wants to have wizards rule my world. Those without magic are considered scum to him. What's weird is that he looks almost human."

"Didn't he look human in your world?" Nasuada turned to him.

"The last time I seen him he looked like a snake, but without scales. The portal here must have turned him back."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have to kill Riddle."

"Draco too?"

"I know you love him, but he chose the wrong side."

"I understand. But he is still my husband and I love him."

"Two dragon's against two. Not exactly good odds." Eragon sighed with frustration.

_That could change here soon. _Saphira added as she and Thorn wondered closer.

_What do you mean? _Eragon looked at his dragon. She rubbed against Thorn. _You don't mean. . ._

_Yes, little one._

_How long?_

_Six months._

"We can't wait six months." He said out loud as he shook his head.

"What's in six months?" Harry looked between the dragon and her rider.

"Saphira laying her eggs."

"What?" Harry, Nasuada, and Murtagh gaped. Their mouths hung open.

"You heard me."

"Congratulation Saphira and Thorn." Harry hugged her nose.

_Thank you. Maybe one will hatch for you. _Saphira nudged him.

_Do you think so? _He thought to her.

_Dragon eggs hatch when they feel the presence of their rider. They choose them for their pure heart._

_What about Malfoy?_

_He has goodness in his heart. He chooses to ignore it. He chose to gather power instead._

"Eragon, can we keep Galbatorix busy that long, without him finding out?" He turned to the man.

"I don't know. It'll be hard. He's mad at what we did to his city." Eragon shrugged his shoulders.

"If you have to, you two can go into hiding. With those eggs we can repopulate the riders. We can end Galbatorix's reign." Nasuada thought ahead.

"Saphira, can you stay out of fighting that long?"Eragon asked her out loud.

_NO!_

He winced at her anger and volume. "Why?"

_You and Harry need me. So does the Varden._

"You are so stubborn." He turned to Harry. "Can we last that long against your enemy?"

"If we try. The only thing we have to worry about with him is the death spell. When it comes to battling troops, we can use our magic. Mine has no limit." Harry stopped and swore. "Damn it. Galbatorix took my wand."

"Can you still use magic without it?" Harry shook his head. "Than Saphira will take you to a safe location."

"No, I'm staying by your side. If I have to I can sneak back into the castle."

"You are as stubborn as Saphira. You know the king will have extra guards posted as he rebuilds. You'll never make it inside."

"Yes I can. I have my ways."

"You know, Galbatorix gave me the wand for safe keeping." Murtagh spoke up. Harry and Eragon stopped their arguing to look at him. He was fingering a thin piece of dark wood.

"My wand!" Harry exclaimed. He hugged Murtagh before taking it from him. "Thank you, but couldn't you have given it back when we landed back here?"

"I actually forgot about it." He shrugged much like his brother.

"Does Galbatorix know you have it?" Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and no. He gave it to me to put in the weapons room. He doesn't know I kept it."

"Can you kill with that?" He turned to Harry.

"There's only one curse that can do that. I cannot use it." Harry shook his head.

"You can distract and disarm. I'll follow behind and do the rest."

"I just hope the king is busy rebuilding."

"I wouldn't count on that." Murtagh pointed to the sky. Two specks were quickly become two dragons. One was Draco's dragon the other was a solid black. It was the King's dragon.

"Shit. It's Galbatorix himself." Eragon ran to Saphira. Harry was already on her back. "Lady Nasuada, get everyone to take cover."

"You heard him," Nasuada yelled. "Everyone get to the safety of the castle." The people ran towards the castle, guards directed them.

Saphira and Thorn were aloft in no time. They met the other two before they could get closer to the city.

"You might as well surrender. There is no way you can win." Draco yelled over the sound of wings beating.

"We'll never give up." Eragon yelled just as loud.

Harry felt a tightening around his chest. "Damn it." He muttered a few words and tapped his wand. The curse released. "A tightening curse."

"At least it wasn't that killing curse." Eragon looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"He doesn't hate me enough. Riddle on the other hand would."

A bolt of what appeared to be green lightning came streaking at them from the back of Scorpio. It was aimed at Saphira.

"Saphira, dive!" Harry yelled at the dragon. Saphira dived just as the magic went over their heads. "Riddle! If you want to face me, than lets do it on the ground."

A hissing sound was his answer. It sounded like a snake.

"Saphira, land," Harry patted her side.

_But little one. . . _

_It's okay. He can't kill me without killing himself._

Saphira descended to the ground. Scorpio followed. Murtagh and the king stayed air born. They squared off at each other.

"Harry, will you be okay?" Eragon held him as the hit the ground. He didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. Don't get in the way."

Eragon nodded. He gave Harry a long, passion filled kiss before letting him go.

Harry slid down Saphira's side. He touched her leg as he past it. He stood directly in front of her. Riddle stood some feet away, his face was a huge grin. His brown hair covered his eyes. It looked to be streaked with some grey.

"Nice to see you alive." Riddle hissed in Parseltongue.

"You still sound like the snake you are. I thought you would sound more human, Tom. You sure look it." He showed no fear.

"That's because of the portal. It changed me back."

"I thought so. Why are you here?"

"I came to see what secret Dumbledore kept for so long."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been gone for six years. Time runs differently here."

"I'm surprised you didn't take the advantage of me being gone."

"Defeating you is my sole purpose. I won't be able to take over until you are gone."

"One cannot live while the other survives." Harry quoted the prophecy.

"Correct. Now," Riddle sent another green curse Harry's way. He dodged it. "You can't dodge forever."

"Aim for the dragon!" Draco yelled from Scorpio's back.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry sent a silence charm his way.

Riddle change his aim. He sent a curse at Eragon. Eragon dodged out of the way as well. Changing again, he aimed at Saphira.

"No!" Harry tried a shield charm, but the curse went right through it. Saphira couldn't move. Harry appeared in its path. The killing curse his him square in the back.

**XXXX**

**How was that for a chapter? I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been writing some other stories as well. Which reminds me, if you readers like anime and yaoi than I have a story for you. It's called Yaoi Hotel. My friend Flowright Twin Sea and I have been writing it for a while now. You should read the first two chapters and tell me what you think. Every other chapter is a one shot, by the way. We have several pairings from several different series. And remember, I won't hate you for a bad review. Hoped you like this. Hear from you soon. Flowright Twin Kan.**


	9. Chapter 9: Life

**Warning: love scene coming up. My lemons are not that good. Try to be gentle with the comments.**

Chapter 9: Life

Eragon watched in horror as the curse hit Harry. He saw the little time they had together flash before his eyes. He ran and caught the boy before he could hit the ground. Harry's eyes were closed and he was cold in his arms. He starred at the face. He brushed the raven bangs off his forehead.

_Eragon. _Saphira laid her snout on his head. He could do no more to comfort him. Eragon didn't look at her. He just starred at his lover. He couldn't believe he was gone.

Murtagh came up behind his brother and patted his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go back."

"No, not yet. I can't go back without him." Tears crept to the edge of his eyes. They spilled over and rolled down his cheeks. They fell onto Harry's face as Murtagh left.

Eragon just sat there, crying. He felt Saphira a few feet away, but didn't talk to her. He had mistakenly thought they could belong together. He could never be a part of Harry's world. Hours past before he felt a warm hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to the sight of emerald green eyes.

"Harry," Eragon just starred at the boy.

"Yes, love." Harry smiled at his confused face.

He pulled Harry into a hug. "How?"

"Tears are the message of the soul. I felt your tears on my face. They said to come back. It wasn't time to die yet."

"I do love you with all my heart." He helped the young man stand.

Eragon had been so occupied with his crying and remembrance, he failed to notice the other boy. Draco spoke first. "How? How can you be alive?"

Harry looked at his one time enemy. Draco kneeled next to the body of Tom Riddle. He had been thrown back from the blast. "Draco," Harry detached himself from the man he loves. He walked to this class mate.

Draco jerked away from him. His wand was once again pointed at Harry's chest. "I wanted to kill him. He murdered my family. My father just sat and watched. I wanted revenge for my mother. Why did it have to be you?"

"The prophecy cannot be rewritten. It was either him or me. Let's go back. Your wife is waiting for you." Harry smiled at him.

"Nasuada will never allow me back. She thinks I sided with Galbatorix."

"Didn't you?" Eragon glared at him.

"No. That was Lord Voldemont. I just made the dragon hatch." He shrugged. Scorpio nudged him with his nose. Draco hopped on.

Saphira rubbed Harry's head. _Welcome back, little one._

_Thanks Saphira. It was all you and Eragon that brought me back. I can't live without either of you. _He climbed onto her back, in front of Eragon. They took off with Scorpio right behind them.

_Eragon truly loves you. He was wishing he could join you._

_What? Next time remind him that this land needs him. _Harry looked over his shoulder. "No more suicidal thoughts."

"Thanks Saphira." Eragon glared at the dragon. "I won't, because you will be here with me."

"That's right. I'll always be close."

Both dragons hovered over the Varden's new home. They descended slowly as to not land on someone. People gathered around as they settled down.

Nasuada and Queen Islanzadi ran up as they climbed down. The Varden's leader ran to Eragon. "Thank the gods. When Murtagh returned alone, we feared the worst." He sight dropped to Harry. "Murtagh said you were. . ."

"I was." Harry answered before she could repeat that word. "Eragon's love brought me back." He looked at his friend behind him.

Nasuada followed his eyes. She had been so worried over Eragon; she failed to see her husband. She watched as he stood next to Harry. "Is your allegiance that easy to change?"

"That was not me. That was the Dark Lord."

She slapped him across the face. Then placed her hand on that same cheek. "I never stopped loving you, no matter how I felt."

"I only need that and you." Draco pulled her into a kiss.

Eragon pulled harry into a hug. He whispered in his ear. "Let's go." They barely got to their room.

Eragon started nipping at his lover's neck. Harry moaned as he pulled both their shirts off. They fell onto the bed. Eragon continued to tease.

"Eragon, please. Stop."

Eragon, who had kissed his way down his chest, looked up at his face. "Just wait love." He kissed the rest of the way down the boy's body. He stripped him the rest of the way. Eragon starred at the body before him. Harry's member was starting to leak as he continued to tease. He took Harry into his mouth.

Harry bucked his hips at the feel of Eragon's mouth on his manhood. He buried his hands in the half-elf's hair. He moaned and bucked again as Eragon's teeth scrapped their way to his tip. He came a minute later. He screamed Eragon's name.

Eragon swallowed Harry's seed as the waves of pleasure pulsed through the boy. He pulled away and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry smiled at the goofy look on Eragon's face. His fingers reached for his love's entrance. Eragon hissed at the feel of Harry's fingers stretching him. He flipped him over and positioned himself. "Ready?"

"Yes," Eragon moaned.

Harry entered him with one hard thrust. He waited for Eragon to get used to the invading bulge. He pulled out before thrusting back in. He worked at a steady pace. Nearing climax with each moan from Eragon.

"Harder." Eragon bugged his hips back to show him.

Harry obliged Eragon's demand. He couldn't control himself anymore. With each thrust he hit Eragon's prostate dead on. Eragon moaned louder with each hit. His breath became ragged and uncontrolled. He came. His seed spilled over their bed. Harry felt Eragon tighten with his release. With a couple more grunts he came deep inside Eragon. He rode the waves of pleasure as he lay on his lover's back.

"Eragon." He placed his chin n his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are you worried about Galbatorix?"

"Everyone is. Why?"

"I don't know. I have this feeling in my gut."

"Don't you worry. I'll protect you."

"I know." He pulled out of Eragon. He moaned at the loss. "Let's go get some food. He wasn't tired in the least.

"It's supper time." He and Harry gathered their cloths and dressed. They walked hand in hand to the palace kitchen.

**XXXX**

**Some of you may want to know why I put Eragon on bottom. I did it because Harry knows wizards can get pregnant. He didn't want to risk it right away in their relationship. Don't worry. I may add a part where it's Harry's turn.**


	10. Chapter 10: So Close

Chapter 10: So Close

The kitchen was noisier than ever. All the Varden were singing about the burning of the capital. Some of the dwarves had joined in. the Elves were no where to be seen.

Eragon and Harry sat chose a table away from the dense crowd. They wanted to talk to each other. They sat with their heads together. Draco and Nasuada walked up to them.

"May we join you?" Nasuada smiled at the pair.

"Sure," Eragon gestured to the bench across from them.

"Saphira has been looking for you." Draco turned to Eragon.

"Right, I forgot. I closed our connection for a little bit."

"You guys sure disappear quickly. Did you have fun?"

Eragon choked on his food, Harry's cheeks went red, and Draco laughed at their reactions.

"Eragon," Nasuada elbowed her husband. "Do you mind if I talk to Harry for a minute? You don't mind do you, Harry?"

"Not at all. Saphira will want to yell at him for not telling her where he was going." Harry laughed at the thought.

"She already is yelling. She says she's on the way here and is ready to roast me." Eragon stood, "I'm going to hide out for a while." He kissed Harry on the cheek and left. A mighty roar sounded, Saphira was after Eragon. Another roar sounded after the first. It was lower.

"Oh no," Draco stood from the bench. "He's mad for some reason. I gotta go." He kissed Nasuada's head and left as well.

"He's always running. Has he always been like that?" Nasuada turned to Harry.

"You have no idea. He seems to have slowed down a little." Harry smiled at the memory. "What about Eragon? Is Saphira always threatening him?"

"Pretty much. She thinks of him as her child. She doesn't want him to be in danger. Danger seems to follow where ever he goes. I wanted to ask you about Draco's mark. Is it supposed to be burning?"

"It's been burning?" He sat up straighter.

"Yes, ever since he came back with you."

"Shit. Riddle is still alive." Harry stood quickly. "I'm sorry, my Lady. I have to find Draco."

"Scorpio probably has him in the library. It's one of the few places that are big enough for him."

"Thank you." Harry bowed and left the kitchen. He made his way down the many twisting and turning hallways. He found the library easily. The wooden doors stood wide open. The frames showed slight damage from Scorpio's scales. He scanned the many aisles. Books and scrolls covered each from top to bottom. Draco and Scorpio were seated in the back. They were alone at a marble topped table.

"Draco," Harry sat across from the blond.

"Hey," Draco put down his scroll.

"Is your mark burning?"

"Yes, it has twice today. He's supposed to be dead."

"That doesn't mean that he is. He is part snake. I wouldn't be surprised if he was faking it."

Draco winced, he pulled his sleeve back. The Dark Mark was slightly red and wiggling more than usual.

"He's calling." Harry shook his head. Scorpio growled at his rider.

"I'm not going to meet him. I'm not that crazy." He turned to his dragon.

It was Harry's turn to wince. He rubbed the side of his head.

"What's wrong? Is it the scar?" Draco turned back to him.

"No. Saphira is yelling for me. It seems Eragon eluded her. Again. She needs my help to get him out of the hole he has locked himself into."

"Okay. I'll be stuck here. See you later."

"See you later." Harry left the library rather quickly. He sighed as he made his way towards Saphira's location. After many twists and turns, he found her with her head in a window. She was nosing a door in front of her. "Saphira."

_He's inside. I want to roast him for cutting the connection earlier._

_He was with me when he did. He wanted some privacy. He was in no danger._

_Tell him if he does it again, I will roast him and eat him._

_I will._

Saphira withdrew her head and stomped away.

Harry knocked on the door. "She's gone."

Eragon opened the door a crack. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." He opened the door a little more and pulled Harry through. "I can't believe you left me with her. Now that she has eggs on the way, her mood keeps on changing."

"Sorry. How can I make it up to you?" He locked hi arms around Eragon's neck.

"I think I can find a way." He started to gently nip and suck the boy's neck.

"Eragon," he moaned.

"Yes, love?"

Before harry could answer, someone pounded on the door. "Galbatorix is here." Draco pounded again.

"What?" Eragon threw the door open.

"He's hovering just above the mountains." Draco started off towards the courtyard. Eragon and Harry were right behind him.

Saphira, Thorn, and Scorpio were waiting for them. Lady Nasuada, Orik, and Queen Islanzadi were in full armor. They were staring at the shape in the distance.

"How long has he been there?" Eragon asked as he neared the three allies.

"We don't know. He just suddenly appeared." Nasuada answered.

"He says he wants Draco and Scorpio." Orik gruffed. The dwarf was fiddling with his battle axe.

"We are not handing him over."

"Where did Draco go?" Harry looked around.

"Scorpio is gone too." Eragon pointed out.

"I'm going to kill him." Nasuada swore under her breath.

"I don't think you'll get the chance." Harry winced, "Riddle is with Galbatorix."

"I thought he died." Murtagh ran up. "I just saw Draco. He and Scorpio are flying towards the king. He seemed pretty determined."

"Saphira, we need to fly. Can you take off?" Eragon turned to his dragon.

_Hop on._ Saphira settled lower so he could climb on.

"Harry, stay here."

"No, I'm coming with you." Harry argued.

"Stay here with everyone. I can't be worried about you up there." He kissed the young man's forehead. "I love you. I'll be back." He climbed up on the Saphira. Murtagh climbed onto Thorn. Both dragons took a running start before they caught the wind.

"They better come back alive." Harry watched the dragons until they disappeared.

"They will." The Elf Queen smiled at him. "Eragon has something to protect."

"What?"

"You. He fights the hardest when he has someone or something to protect. He hasn't fought like this since Ayra." She stopped speaking.

"I know what happened. Don't say anymore." He bowed his head to her.

"Thank you. Eragon's lucky to have you."

"I know." He turned his attention back to the sky.


	11. Chapter 11: Saved

Chapter 11: Saved

Saphira and Thorn raced to the edge of the Boar Mountains. They hoped to stop before Draco could do anything.

Two spots quickly came into view. They resolved themselves into two dragons. One was a distinct black against blue sky. The other was a smaller green.

"Damn," Eragon swore. The wind took his words away. _Let's go._

_Hold on._ Saphira put on an extra burst of speed as did Thorn.

"Draco." Eragon amplified his voice.

The blond boy turned to look at him. "What are you guys doing here? Go back to Surda."

"No. We fight together. If one goes we all go." Murtagh frowned at the king.

"I need the boy." Riddle hissed. His voice amplified as well.

"You'll have to go through us." Eragon withdrew his sword.

Riddle laughed. "Do you know which boy?"

"Harry," It dawned on him. This was all a set up. They wanted him to leave Harry with the Varden.

"That's right. How fast can you fly?"

"Eragon, go now." Murtagh yelled at him.

"We'll be fine." Draco withdrew his wand.

Without another word, Eragon and Saphira angled back towards the Varden. A thick black cloud was rising from the capital of Surda.

Saphira roared as they flew closer to the city. She started descending. Eragon's eyes started to water as they entered the smoke.

"Eragon!" Someone shouted from his left.

He turned to see Queen Islanzadi walking towards him.

"Are you hurt, Your Majesty?"

"Nothing too bad. Have you seen Nasuada?"

"I just got here, myself."

"We need to find her. She was protecting Harry." The queen ran off.

Eragon ran after her. "What happened?"

"They came out of nowhere, like shadows. Harry told us to duck. Several green and red lights flashed over our heads. Harry called them 'Death Eaters'. They follow riddle. They came from his world."

"I hope not." She stopped. Both could hear someone swearing in dwarf. They followed the voices and found Nasuada and Orik leaning against the wall.

"Eragon. Your Highness." Nasuada tried to stand but hissed in pain.

"Don't move," Eragon looked at her wounds. He placed his hand over the worst and muttered in the ancient language. The wound slowly closed.

"You have my thanks." Nasuada stood, "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect him. They took Harry."

"I shouldn't have left him here. I should have let him come." He turned to the Dwarf king. "Are you okay, Orik?"

"Nothing I can't handle. You?"

"I'll tell you later."

"We are going after Harry?" Nasuada picked up her sword from the rubble.

"Of course we are." Queen Islanzadi insisted.

"Eragon! Saphira!" Two voices came through the rising smoke.

"Over here!" Eragon yelled.

Murtagh, Draco and their two dragons came running. "What happened?" Murtagh looked at the ruined city.

"Death Eaters," Draco answered. "Did they take Harry?"

Eragon nodded, he didn't trust himself so speak.

"Bloody Hell."

"What happened to Galbatorix?" Orik asked the two.

"He left after seeing a bunch of green sparks." Murtagh told the dwarf.

"I know they were from a wand. We have to save him." Draco pleaded.

"Of course we will." Nasuada hugged him.

"Would they take him to Urŭ'baen?" Orik stroked his beard.

"He's taking Harry back to our world." Draco pulled back from his wife. "He's pulling all the Death Eaters back. Come one. I know where they are going." Draco climbed back onto Scorpio. Eragon and Murtagh climbed up onto their dragons.

"Will you need us?" Nasuada stood next to the green dragon.

"We're going to the Spine. It's too far to get there in time. Be careful."

"I will. Bring him back." The dragons took off.

"How far into the Spine are they?" Eragon yelled over the wind.

"They're near a town that's been destroyed. It was once called 'Carvenhall'."

Murtagh looked at his half-brother. Eragon's face remained stony at the mention of his home town.

"We can't just fly over. They could kill him." Murtagh shot at the other rider.

"We're going to land. The dragons are going to fly away and hide."

Both Murtagh and Eragon winced as their dragons bombarded their minds.

_Saphira, think of your eggs. You're going to repopulate the dragons. Please. _Eragon pleaded with his mind.

Saphira felt the love for harry in his mind. _Fine. But I will not be far away._

"Let's land here." Draco interrupted.

The clearing they landed in was covered in wild mustard and crab grass. There was a burnt out barn off the side.

Eragon groaned when he seen where they were. "Why did we have to land here?"

"What's wrong?" Draco patted Scorpio's side as he walked to him.

"This is where my uncle's house used to sit. Saphira and I grew up in these woods."

"Is there an easy way into the spine?"

"Yes, but it goes behind the town and through an open field."

"That's fine. We have to get there before nightfall." The three said goodbye to their dragons before setting off on foot.

It took them a little over a hour to get to what was left of the town. Grass and weeds had crept up what was left of the buildings. Most had been burned down by the Empire in retaliation. Murtagh patted Eragon's shoulder as they left it behind. The field was overgrown. All three of them could walk through it without being seen.

Another hour and huge waterfall came into view. It disappeared into the side of the mountain. "Come on. There's a path up the rock side." Eragon led the way up the side of Ingrum Falls. He stopped on the edge of the trees.

"Quiet." He could hear voices from a little ways ahead. They crept slowly ahead. They stuck to the bushes and trees. They hid under a bush on the edge of a clearing.

There were twenty people all over the clearing. Most were wearing black cloaks and masks. Riddle stood in the middle. He stood over top of Harry. Harry seemed fine. He was sitting on the forest floor with his hands bound behind him.

Riddle was hissing, like a snake, at the boy. Harry responded in the same hisses.

"What are they doing?" Murtagh whispered.

"They're talking in Parseltongue. It's the language of snakes. Harry can speak it because of the incident with his parents." Draco whispered back. He didn't take his eyes off Riddle.

Riddle laughed and turned to those around him. He switched to English. "Harry is trying to convince me that he needs to be left alone. He is no longer part of the other world. He also believes that the Rider will save him." Several Death Eaters murmured and snickered. "He will not come anytime soon. For you see, Draco will lead him elsewhere. Draco is in a good position to spy. He should be back here soon."

"Draco would never help you. He is good through and through." Harry injected with a growl.

Riddle slapped him across the face. Eragon tightened his fist.

"My Lord," Draco strolled across the clearing.

"Ah, finally. We were just talking about you Draco." Riddle turned towards him.

"I heard. I did as you commanded."

"The Riders?"

"They are in the middle of the desert. I said I had to go back to Nasuada."

"Draco how could you? I thought you loved Nasuada." Harry glared at him.

"I do, but I also hate your Rider.

"Why?"

"He kept you here." When Riddle's back was turned, Draco winked at the boy. _Eragon and Murtagh are at the edge of the clearing. _He spoke directly to Harry's mind.

_Really?_

_Did you really believe me?_

_Yeah. Sorry._

_That's okay. I would have believed it too. _Draco turned back to Riddle. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm taking him back to our world. I want Dumbledore to see his death." Riddle laughed harshly. "By the way, Harry, did you know that Dumbledore cares for you. He didn't approve of you and Draco. When you went missing he searched everywhere."

"That's when I asked him where you were." Draco spoke now, "He said you were happy. He knew where you were."

"Draco, you better get back. You don't want the riders returning before you."

"Yes sir." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait. Where is your dragon?"

"He's waiting for me in the town. He could not fly up here."

"Have him fly over the clearing."

He bowed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, Scorpio's shadow passed over them.

"Good. Seize him."

"What? Why?" Draco struggled as Death Eaters grabbed him.

"You got here too soon. I know the riders are hiding." He turned to the clearing. "If you don't want them to die, show yourselves."

Eragon and Murtagh slowly stood from their hiding place. Death Eaters rushed forward to grab them.

"What shall we do with you?"

"Sir, if I may?" A blond Death Eater came forward.

"Yes, Lucius?"

"Why don't we just kill them? They are of no use. Take Potter back and leave them with us."

"Even your son?"

"Draco doesn't fit the name 'Malfoy'. He is a disgrace."

"I could say the same about you, Father." Draco smiled and looked up. Three dragons where dive bombing into the clearing. All three had flames coming from their jaws.

Riddle sneered and jumped aside as Saphira aimed a breath at him.

"Hold on." Eragon grabbed Harry in the confusion. He untied the ropes and pulled him up onto the dragon.

Saphira took off as soon as they were in the saddle. She leapt and was pulled airborne by the currents. Thorn and Scorpio were right behind her.

"Saphira, that's high enough." Eragon yelled at her. She had been going straight up.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Eragon. "My hero."

"Don't joke. I almost lost you." Eragon pulled him against his chest.

"I'm sorry. But I went willingly."

"Why?"

"They were going to kill Orik and Lady Nasuada. I had too."

"Okay. Let's get back. Both Nasuada and Queen Islanzadi were worried."

"Then let's go."

"You heard him Saphira." Saphira angled back towards Surda.


	12. Chapter 12:Return

Chapter 12: Return

Nasuada was pacing around the ruined courtyard when the dragons came into view. She was worried that they wouldn't be coming back.

"There they are." Queen Islanzadi said. He eyes could see farther than a human. Orik shielded his eyes from the sun. Dwarves don't have good eyes sight above ground.

"Thank the goddess. Are they okay?" She asked know that the queen could see.

"They appear fine. Harry is with them."

"That's great."

Thorn landed first. When he landed, one of the weak buildings fell. Murtagh jumped down. "Sorry."

Draco shook his head as he disembarked. Nasuada jumped into his arms.

"I was so worried. What happened to your cheek?" She gently touched the cut next to his mouth.

"My aunt got me with her nails. It's nothing."

"Is your whole family on his side?"

"Pretty much. My father even offered to kill me. I don't care about my family."

"If you have to will you kill them?" She whispered.

"If I have to. If they target you or Scorpio, I will.

"Why is Saphira circling?" Islanzadi spoke to the young man.

"Eragon probably wants to talk to Harry." Draco shrugged.

All those within earshot, quickly covered their ears. A high pitch squeal had come from above.

**XXXX**

Harry watched as the two dragons landed. He was facing Eragon in the saddle. "Why are we still circling?"

Eragon sighed, "I need to say something."

"Okay."

"I know we've only known and loved each other for a year. Most of that you were a prisoner."

"Yes?"

"I love you so much that the thought of loosing you again, hurts. You are my whole world."

"You are mine."

"Which is why I am asking. Will you marry me?" Eragon pulled a sapphire ring from his tunic.

Harry starred at the ring shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"If you don't want to . . ."

Harry squealed and hugged him. "Of course I will marry you."

Eragon tilted the boy's chin up. He pulled him forward for a kiss. Their tongues battled before Harry pulled away for air. "I love you."

"I love you too." He slipped the ring onto Harry's finger.

"I love you too, Saphira." Harry hugged one of her spines.

_I love both of you. _Saphira purred under them.

"We better land. The others will want to know what's up." Harry laughed when he imagines their faces.

Sahira circled one more time before angling towards the ground. Dust was kicked up by her wings and her feet. Eragon jumped down and turned to help Harry down.

"Break out eardrums why don't you." Draco shook his head as he walked up to the pair.

"Sorry. I didn't know that was that loud."

"You asked him?" Nasuada turned to Eragon.

"I said I would." Eragon shrugged.

"You knew he was going to ask me?" Harry turned to her.

"He's been planning this for a while now. He just couldn't find the right time." Nasuada smiled at them both. "I guess we get to plan a wedding."

"We finally get to have some fun. Harry you get kidnapped way~ to much." Draco poked his side.

"Hey! That tickles." Harry giggled, "Draco, will you be my right hand?"

"I would be honored."

"You are the best."

"Just because I act like a jerk doesn't mean I am."

"Right and you hating me that first year was just you acting?"

"Okay that was me being a jerk."

"Thought so. Look at us now. You just saved my life. And if you hadn't followed Riddle's orders, I wouldn't have wished to be somewhere else. I wouldn't have met Eragon. Really I owe both you and Riddle."

"Don't tell that to him." Draco cried out. He clutched his arm.

Harry pulled up his sleeve. The dark mark was moving fast. It grew slightly before shrinking to nothing. The mark was gone.

"Draco, Are you okay?" Nasuada held him close.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Draco panted, "Riddle removed the dark mark. He knows that's how I lead them to Harry."

"I don't know if that is good or bad." Harry sighed. He was worried about his friend.

"Right now I just want to enjoy not having him in my head." He hugged his wife and kissed her head.

"Lets leave the love birds alone." Queen Islanzadi smiled at Orik.

"I believe you are right." The dwarf king followed her out of the courtyard. Murtagh smiled and snuck out with them.

"I have something to say." Nasuada spoke, "I want this to stay between us for right now."

"What's wrong?" Draco felt her shake in his arms.

"I'm expecting."

Draco starred at her for a minute. He let the words set in his mind. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes."

"This is wonderful news." Harry jumped up and down.

"Good for you, My Lady." Eragon smiled at his loves antics.

"Thank you. Like I said, please don't tell people. I don't want it getting to Galbatorix."

"We won't say a word." Harry promised. Eragon repeated the statement in the Ancient Language.

"Will things ever settle down?" Draco sat down on a ruined pillar.

"I don't think so, Mr. Malfoy." Said a new voice.

Harry and Draco turned to the source of the voice. It was one that was familiar.


	13. Chapter 13: Friend

Ch. 13: Friends

Draco, Nasuada, Harry and Eragon turned to the voice. An elderly man stood some feet away. No one had heard him approach. He wore a long purple robe and matching hat. His hair was white. He had a matching beard. A pair of half-moon spectacles was perched on the end of his nose. A set of blue eyes appeared to be x-raying the group. "No hello?" He smiled at them.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry tried to replace his shock.

"Yes, Harry."

"It is you. What are you doing here?" The boy ran up to his old teacher.

"I came to check on you. Mr. Malfoy was very sad to see you gone. So I came. But I got caught in this world."

"Oh. That reminds me. Professor this is Eragon." Harry pulled the dragon rider close. "Eragon, this is Professor Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the time. He's the headmaster of the school Draco and I went to."

"Ah, the young dragon rider. I have heard much about you. It is very nice to officially meet you." Dumbledore shook Eragon's hand.

"You too Sir. Harry has told me so much about you."

"I'm glad Harry found someone to love him."

"Don't worry. I will always love him." Eragon took Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Dumbledore nodded. He turned to Draco. "Now, Mr. Malfoy. Who is this young lady?"

"Sorry sir. This is my wife, Lady Nasuada." Draco smiled. Nasuada bowed to the teacher.

"The leader of the Varden. That's a big job for someone so young."

"But I've proven myself time and again. I took the job after my father was killed." Nasuada bowed her head.

"Yes, I heard."

"That was a few years ago. How could you have known?" Eragon asked.

"I've been here before. The land has changed since then." Dumbledore smiled at the inquiry.

"You've been here?" Harry injected, "Why didn't you say anything."

"The last time I was here was years ago. I was visiting my friend, Brom."

"You knew him?" Eragon couldn't look the old teacher in the eyes.

"Yes. He was in Carvenhall. He was watching his son."

"He even told you that?"

"Yes. He would sometimes go out to your uncle's farm and make sure you were treated fairly."

"My uncle was like a father to me. If Brom had told me who he was I don't know if I would believe him. Of course I believed Murtagh when he said we were brothers."

"The past is the past. You have become friends with Morzan's son and became a Dragon Rider. I came to check on my student." Dumbledore turned to Harry. "What have you been up to?"

"That's a long story." Harry laughed.

"We have time."

"Let's go to one of the Varden's Mess halls."

"I'll see you all later. I must meet with King Orrin." Nasuada shook Dumbledore's hand before leaving.

"I would like to hear the beginning of the story." Eragon smiled at the blushing Harry.

"Fine. I'll lead." Harry lead the way towards on of the Varden's none charred tents.

As they sat down, Harry started explaining his story. He told his teacher how he got there, and what happened during his imprisonment. He spoke about Riddle and his Death Eaters. He ended his story with Eragon's proposal.

"I'm glad you are happy, Harry. You deserve to be." Dumbledore patted him on the back. "The problem is Tom. How did he get here?"

"I brought him," Draco whispered.

"You better tell your story, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco talked about what had happened with him and the Death Eaters. He said he brought Riddle with him and how he fell for Nasuada. He ended with the disappearing Dark Mark.

"So you don't have the mark at all."

"That's right. He removed it just before you showed up. I hated it but it told us what he was doing."

"That's not a set back. You still have Harry."

"Actually," Harry hesitated. "I haven't been in his head since I got here. It hurts when he's near but not when he's angry."

"Interesting."

"Could it be the dragons?" Draco suggested, "Saphira has been talking to him through his mind."

"Maybe, dragons are known to have magical powers."

"I hope it continues." Harry leaned his head against Eragon's shoulder.

"So do I." Eragon kissed the top of his head. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

"I have one more thing for you before I go." Dumbledore produced a package from his robe. "You may need this."

Harry took the package and opened it. Inside was a silver sword. The hilt was decorated with rubies. A name was written on the blade. "The sword of Gryffindor? Why?"

"A wand cannot help you here. Learn to use it well."

"I will."

"Good." The old wizard stood. "I have to be going. Good luck Harry and Draco." With a wave of his wand, a portal opened and he stepped through.

"Eragon, will you teach me?" Harry turned to his lover.

"Of course, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I won't."

"Good. We start tomorrow."

**XXXXX**

**Hi everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Originally this was longer. Eragon was suppose to run off into the Boar Mountains, but some believe this story to be going to fast, so I made the chapter slow down. They just came back from saving Harry (again). The riders need a break. I bet some of you guessed who the mystery voice was in the last chapter. I had to put Dumbledore in. He would want to see where his students have gone. I hope you liked it and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. My winter break is coming up soon, so I should be able to update then. Hope you can wait. callmebirdie signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14:Training

Ch. 14: Training

The next day found Eragon and Harry on the practice field. They had been there since sunrise.

"Now lunge," Eragon instructed. Harry lunged at him. Eragon easily parried the attack. "Good. Now, try to block."

Eragon attacked. Harry dodged and hit him on the hip with the sword of Gryffindor.

"I said block not dodge." He rubbed his hip.

"I'm better at dodging. Playing Quidditch does that." Harry smiled.

"Quidditch?"

"It's a game with four balls. The players are all on brooms." His smiled dropped. "I wish I still had my broom."

"What happened to it?" Eragon lead the boy to the edge of the field.

"Riddle burned it. I was captured by him once or twice before. I was on my broom when the Death Eaters caught me. He took me straight to Riddle. My broom is my second most important thing. So he burned it."

"That's horrible. What's your most important thing?"

"My friends," Harry glanced sideways. Eragon frowned. "And you."

Eragon smiled, he laid his head in the boys lap. "You are the most important thing in my life. You and Saphira."

"I know. That reminds me. Is it only women who can get pregnant here?"

"Yes, why?"

"In my world wizards can get pregnant."

"What?" Eragon sat up, "Seriously?"

Harry nodded his head.

"What's all the shouting about?" Orik walked up to the pair.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Eragon smiled at the dwarf king. "What's up?" He had taken on some of Harry's vocabulary.

"Queen Islanzadí wants to spar with you."

Eragon laughed," So you're a messenger now."

"She asked politely, so I said I would." Orik ruffed.

"Is she on the field?"

"Yeah."

Eragon kissed Harry on the lips before moving towards the practice field. Orik sat in his place.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you. What sort of creatures do you have in your world?"

Harry thought for a minute. "There are many creatures. There's Veela, which are beautiful women, leprechauns, and dragons. We also have phoenixes, merepeople, werewolves, giant spiders, and horse like creatures called thestrials. There are many more but those are just some of the ones I know."

"Are the dragons the same as here?"

"Not even close. The dragons are wild, untamable, and dangerous. I hade to go up against one once. It was one of the worst kinds."

"How'd it go?"

"It nearly killed me."

_What's this about a dragon almost killing you? _Saphira and Thorn landed near them.

"Hello Saphira and Thorn." Orik bowed his head.

"There was once a tournament that had three tasks. The first was stealing a golden egg from a dragon. My dragon got loose and chased me around the school. I was on my broom. Finally the dragon hit a stone bridge and fell. I nearly fell with it." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"You sound like this tournament was unpredictable." Orik played with a blade of grass.

"It was. The only reason I was in it was because Riddle wanted my blood."

"I remember that night." Draco sat down next to him. "I joined the Death Eaters later that year. Why do you call the Dark Lord by that name?"

"That's his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was named after his muggle father."

"He's a half-blood?"

"Yeah. He hates muggles because his father abandoned him. Riddle wanted a name that everyone would fear. Well, he got what he wanted."

"Even the Death Eaters can't say his name without flinching. I think you and Dumbledore are the only ones." Draco smiled at his friend.

"Like Hermione says, 'fear of ones name only increases fears within ones self',"

"Harry," Eragon jogged back over to him. "Ready to finish our lesson?"

"You look beat. How many times did the Queen beat you?"

"Nine."

"Ten," Queen Islanzadí glided up.

"I went easy on you that first time." Eragon sheathed his sword.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "Harry is your teacher still here?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. He left yesterday after we talked. How did you know he was here?"

"Nasuada told me."

Harry laughed and nodded. He stopped laughing suddenly. He sat straight and looked over the field. "Are there snakes in this country?"

"No, only in the desert." Eragon answered. "Why?"

"One's here." He pointed to the shape slithering across the field. I was a huge snake, "Nagini." Its lidless, red eyes locked on to his emerald ones.

Draco couldn't help but look between the two as the snake got closer.

Nagini hissed something. She seemed almost agitated.

Harry's eyes got wide. He hissed back at her. He shook his head and the snake left.

"What was that?" Orik turned to the boy.

"I speak snake."

"What did Nagini want?" Draco cut off the king.

"She came with a message. Dumbledore is dead."

"What?"

"He was killed by Snape. Riddle wants a duel, just me and him."

"When?" Eragon looked at his hands. He didn't want his lover to see his face.

"Three days."

"What did you say?"

"I refused. He can't really do anything to me without hearting himself." Harry shrugged, "Right now I'm more worried about Saphira."

_I'm fine, little one. Really, I am. _Saphira spoke only to him.

_I just want you to be safe._

Saphira rubbed Harry's head with her snout. _It's only six months._

**XXXX**

**Okay, who like this chapter? I want some reviews with an answer in them to that question. This one is slightly different than how I wrote it. Originally, Dumbledore was suppose to give Harry the sword at the beginning of this chapter, but I shortened the last and added it to that one. There are only 6 chapters left. I hope you enjoy them.**


	15. Chapter 15: Six months later

Ch. 15: Six months

**I'm not going to warn you about anything. It's a surprise. But some of you probably guessed already what will happen to Harry. Keep reading and don't give away my secret. At least, until this chapter is done.**

**Disclaimer: You all know already that I don't own this. I wish.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

For six months life was as peaceful as it was going to get. After he had talked to Nagini, Harry had not heard from or seen Riddle. Surda was at a stand still with the empire and Galbatorix. So far all was well.

Without Riddle in his head, Harry seemed to be the happiest. Saphira was expecting any day now. He was hoping an egg would hatch for him. He also found out something beyond special.

It was early morning and he couldn't wait. "Eragon," Harry shook his lover awake.

"Yes, Love?" Eragon smiled sleepily. He cracked open one eye.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?" He closed his eye again.

"I'm pregnant."

Eragon shot up. He was speechless for a few minutes. He turned to the boy. "Really?"

Harry nodded with a smile.

A smile spread across Eragon's face as well. "How far along?"

"Two months."

"This is great!" Eragon danced around the room. "Do you think he or she will be a Dragon Rider or a wizard? They could be both." He continued to dance.

_I guess I'm not the only one with news. _Saphira interrupted their celebration.

_Saphira, you laid your eggs? _Harry mentally asked her.

_Come see._

Harry jumped out of bed. He grabbed a green tunic and breeches and put them on. He ran out of the room before Eragon had time to blink.

A house had been specially made for Saphira and Thorn just outside the courtyard. Eragon had overseen the construction and also contained a second floor bedroom, just in case. Harry stuck his head around the open doorway.

_Hello, little one. Congratulations on your young one. _Saphira rubbed his head with her snout.

"Thanks, Saphira. Can I see them?"

Saphira moved aside. There in the hay were ten beautiful dragon eggs. Two were forest green, two sapphire blue. One was a vivid orange. Another was blood red. Three were mud brown and the last one was the purest white. It was the color of freshly fallen snow.

"They are so beautiful." Harry gently touched each one with the tip of his finger. "I have to tell Lady Nasuada," he was almost out the door when there was a loud crack.

Harry turned around slowly. The white egg had a huge crack in it that wasn't there before. The crack grew wider as a small snout poked its way out. Next the full head appeared. The egg broke apart the rest of the way. A small white dragon looked around with blurry eyes.

_It seems one of my hatchlings has found her rider. _ Saphira laughed. It sounded like thunder in her chest.

_Me? _Harry touched the dragon's heard. A sharp pain roared up his right arm. It subsided after a minute. He looked at his palm. There was the mark of the dragon rider. The silver oval shined in the morning light.

_She seems taken with you. _Thorn commented when the hatchling started to rub at Harry's leg.

"I can't believe this. I have to show the others." Harry picked up the baby and made his way to the door. "I love you, Saphira. You too, Thorn."

Eragon met him halfway to the dragon house. He looked open mouthed at the dragon hatchling. "Is that really . . . ?"

"Yes it is."

"What are you going to name her?" Eragon gently patted the little one's head.

"How about 'Pearl'? It matches her color."

"Pearl it is." Eragon smiled at his lover.

"Do you like it, Pearl?" Harry asked the baby. Little Pearl purred like a cat. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Lady Nasuada will want to know about this. We can tell her about both surprises."

"Are you sure? After what happened, I'm not."

Yes, I'm sure." Eragon pulled Harry towards the war room in the castle.

Lady Nasuada, King Orik, Queen Islanzadi, Draco and Murtagh were going over ways to defeat Galbatorix. They didn't notice Eragon enter the room.

"Attention everyone," Eragon got their attention. "I would like you to meet our newest Dragon Rider." He stepped aside to reveal Harry and Pearl.

"You got one to hatch?" Nasuada looked at the little hatchling. Pearl poked her nose with her snout. Nasuada laughed.

"Her name is Pearl." Harry smiled proudly.

"How many eggs?" Queen Islanzadi took the baby.

"Ten before Pearl hatched."

"This is a most wonderes day," Orik shouted.

"That's not all," Eragon smiled like he was on cloud nine. "Shall I tell them?" He asked Harry.

"Let me," Harry cleared his throat. "In my world, male wizards can have children."

"You're not . . . You can't be . . ."Draco stuttered.

"I'm two months along. Eragon and I are having a baby."

"That is wonderful news, indeed." Nasuada smile, but Harry heard the sadness in her voice. She had lost her baby several months ago.

"We shall celebrate." Orik ran out of the room. Islanzadi laughed at him as she followed. Murtagh pulled Draco and Eragon out the door, as well. Harry and Nasuada were the only ones left.

"I heard your sadness." Harry spoke first in the growing silence. "I'm sorry we announced it like we did."

"Don't be sorry. This is good news. And it's my own fault for working so hard."

"You are the leader of the Varden. You have to work hard to show the people that you are doing everything you can for them."

"Yes, I want to protect them. So what are you going to do, Dragon Rider?"

"That sounds weird to my ears. I have to do what I have to do. I'm going to train and get stronger. My worry is that Galbatorix will find out about Pearl and try to capture us like he did with Murtagh.

"Then there's Riddle. He should pay for killing my teacher. And when he finds out that I'm pregnant he will do everything in his power to make my life miserable."

"We will all help you. All of us will deal with it when the time comes."

Eragon burst into the war room. "Harry, Riddle's snake is back."

"Nagini? I'll be right there." Harry turned to Nasuada. "Will you watch Pearl for me?"

"Yes, go. She'll be safe."Nasuada picked up the dragon.

Harry followed Eragon out of the castle to the courtyard. Nagini was lying in the grass. She hissed right when she seen him. When she was done she slithered away.

"What did she say?" Eragon asked.

"Riddle knows everything. He knows about Pearl and the baby. He has suggested a truce again. He gave us three days to decide."

"Are you going to take it?"

"Yes. We need to end this game."

"What if he decides to kill you when he's here?"

"He won't. He wants this as much as I do. I believe he doesn't like the king all that much. He wants to head back to our world. Here he can't place fear in people. The king has already done that."

"I will be here with you."

"Good, because I don't know if I can stand being around the snake face by myself."

"I'll always be here." He kissed his lover on the lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehehe. All done with this chapter. Who approves? Come on some of you have to. This chapter was originally longer. I had to shorten it and make it two chapters. I've been thinking. I want to make a sequel to this one, but have Harry's kid and/or kids be the main characters. What do you think? Review and tell me. Also I am writing a new one-shot for Hetalia. It's called **_**WTF Turtles. **_**It will be Prucan so if you like Hetalia read it when I put it up. My friend Shinigami-cat gave me the idea for it. Have fun reading. =^.^=**


	16. Chapter 16: Truce

Ch. 16: Truce

Three days after Nagini showed up, Harry and Eragon stood outside the city. They didn't want people to know about the arrangement. Draco had found out and was angry with Harry. They had argued for hours about his decision. Draco had stormed off afterwards and has not been seen since.

Eragon paced a few feet away from his lover. "Are you sure about this? Draco gave some convincing arguments against this."

"We need this. I don't want our child to grow up in fear. We cannot have a war going on around us. This has to be done for you, me and the child." Harry sighed. He was tired of giving the same argument.

"You sound so sure that this will keep him away. How are you so sure?"

"I have an idea about what's going on in his head."

"Where's Pearl?"

"With Nasuada. She seems taken with the hatchling. Pearl seems to like her too. Pearl's emotions are all delight over being with her. There's a little worry in there too."

"You two have a strong bond. Saphira and I weren't able to speak or even feel emotions this early. Your relationship has evolved faster than expected."

"A lot has happened that is unexpected. He's coming."

Eragon took his place besides Harry. There was a loud pop before Lord Voldemont appeared.

"I have a welcoming party." Voldemont's face was more snake-like than ever. His eyes were red once again, his nose was simple slits.

"I agree to the truce." Harry got straight to the point.

"I thought you might, with the baby coming. And of course the little dragon. We don't want her getting hurt. Where is the little one?"

"How did you know?"

"You may not have access to my mind, but I can still look into yours. I've been checking on you every few days. There should be a wedding soon, right? Too bad your parents can't be here for it."

"Don't bring them into this." Harry's teeth were clenched. Eragon took his fist in his hand.

"Of course. Severus will be my witness." He smiled as his right-hand man appeared.

Severus Snape looked the same as before. He wore his usual black robes. His hair was a greasy, black. There were a few more wrinkles on his face. "Potter," he nodded to the boy.

"Snape," harry nodded back. He turned to Eragon. "Will you please go get my wand? It's in the room."

"Are you sure?" Eragon hesitated.

"Yes," The boy smiled confidently. He watched Eragon jog back into the city.

"You don't carry your wand?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It's not needed. I only carry this." Harry drew the sword of Gryffindor from its scabbard.

"That's what Dumbledore did with it. I have been looking for that."

"I got it from him about six months ago. It was right before he was killed. I don't know how long that was ago in your world." He sheathed the sword as Eragon jogged back to them. He was wincing. "What's wrong?" Harry took the wand from him.

"Saphira. It seems Thorn and Scorpio is gone."

"That means Murtagh went looking for Draco." He turned back towards the other wizards. "Let's get this over with. We have people to find."

"Of course. Who is your witness?"

"Eragon will be. He has magic of his own. Besides we only need three wands."

Voldemont held his phoenix feather wand parallel to the ground. Harry held his wand next to its twin. Snape placed his on top of the two. He started reciting a long string of words under his breath. The wands started to become hot. Soon they were barely able to be held. Snape removed his wand when he was done.

"There, our truce is done. Neither party can physically hurt the other. My Death Eaters cannot touch you or those close to you. I'll be seeing you in the future. "Voldemont left with a pop, Snape was right behind him.

"Come on; let's see if Nasuada has seen Draco and Murtagh." Harry and Eragon entered the city. They ran into Orik along the way. Harry stopped the dwarf. "King Orik, do you know where Nasuada is?"

"She is with the king in his hide away. They're in the lab." The dwarf king answered.

"Thank you. Have you seen Thorn or Scorpio today?"

"I saw them this morning. They were flying off somewhere. I haven't seen Draco or Murtagh for a good two, three days. Why do you ask?"

"Saphira wants to know. She's been almost yelling at me." Eragon winced again.

"Then I won't hold you. Bye."

"Bye." Eragon said as he pulled Harry towards the castle.

"What's in the lab?" Harry refused to budge for a minute.

"It's a place for the king to do these crazy experiments. I know where it is." He took the boy's hand and led the way down the many winding corridors. They soon arrived at a pair of doors. Eragon knocked loudly.

"Come in." The voice was male but sounded almost childish.

'The lab' was an appropriate name. There were rows upon rows of tables. Each table had test tubes, of all sizes, and beakers. Some had liquid or matter in them some did not. Nasuada and Pearl sat at the third table. Pearl glided to the floor as soon as she saw Harry. Nasuada smiled at them. "Hello."

"Hello, Lady Nasuada." Eragon bowed low to the other person. "Your Majesty."

"Hello, Shadeslayer." The king spotted Harry. "This must be out newest Dragon Rider."

"Yes, my Lord." Harry bowed at the waist. "You've met Pearl already."

"Yes, she is an amazing little creature. I've only ever seen them when they're bigger, so seeing a little on is very exciting."

"I was just telling King Orrin what he missed." Nasuada stated to the pair.

"I really have missed a lot."

"We will only be a minute." Harry smiled, "Nasuada have you seen Draco?"

"My husband?" Nasuada thought for a moment. "No I haven't. He's probably with Scorpio."

"Scorpio and Thorn flew off this morning, both riderless."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Orik seen them. Saphira has been yelling at me for some time." Eragon replied.

"When was the last time you seen him, Harry?"

"About three days ago. He was angry at me for agreeing to a truce." Harry picked up the hatchling.

"Truce?" King Orrin asked the boy.

"With my enemy. We've been trying to kill each other for years. It was time for it to end. He came by this morning and we agreed."

"And he was against it?" Nasuada fiddled with a beaker.

"He would argue how that would be impossible and Voldemont wouldn't stick to it. I'm starting to wonder if he went back to our world."

"Will you find out for me please?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He turned to Eragon. "Will you watch Pearl?"

"Okay," Eragon nodded.

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. "Be back soon." He opened a portal in the lab and jumped through.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School started again and I haven't been to the library since. I'm actually typing this in my class so if I get in trouble it will be even longer to get a chapter up. So far, so good. Anyway, I'll update again as soon as I can have fun reading. Also I know this is short, but longer chapters will come after this. I promise. Excuse my typing. I type horribly. And my spelling sucks.**


	17. Chapter 17:Hogwarts

**Here is the 17****th**** chapter have fun reading. I OWN NOTHING!**

Ch. 17: Hogwarts

The portal dropped Harry directly into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He ended up in a familiar office. The office belonged to the Transfigurations teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, is that really you?" The older witch stood from her chair. Let's just say she was beyond surprised to see him.

"Hello, Professor," Harry smiled at her.

"It is you." She smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Dumbledore would be glad to know you are alright."

"I know what happened. I saw Dumbledore just before he died. How long have I been gone?"

"Six almost seven years. Where have you been that you look the same?"

"Another world."

"McGonagall, do you . . ." Someone stepped into her office. "Harry?"

"Neville? What have you been up too?" Harry smiled at his old schoolmate.

"I'm a teacher now. Why do you look the same?"

"It's a long story. Have either of you seen Draco come through here?"

"He's in Headmaster Snape's office. He came in a few weeks ago. The Death Eaters caught him." McGonagall answered his question.

"Snape is headmaster! " Harry yelled, "I'm gone for a little while and everything goes to pot. I even made a truce with Voldemont."

"You made a truce with You-Know-Who?" Neville questioned him.

"I had to, to protect my love and my child."

"Child? You have a child?" He dropped into the closest chair.

"I have to get Draco. His wife is worried about him." Harry headed to the door.

"Potter, wait. You may need this." McGonagall held out a cloak.

"My invisibility cloak! I thought I had lost that."

"Dumbledore had it. He gave it to me for safe keeping. The password is 'half-blood'."

"Thanks, Professor. Don't tell anyone I was here." He left with a swish of the invisibility cloak. He walked down the familiar hallways in a daze. Witches and wizards in dark cloak with skull masks patrolled the halls. The Death Eaters were in control of the school. He walked up the ever-changing stairs. He jumped over the fake step and made his way to the Headmaster's office. He knew the way by heart. As he neared the phoenix statue, Harry noticed more guards. He got an idea. "_Expecto Patronum." _He sent his patronus down the hall.

"Was that a stag?" One of the guards turned to the other.

"Yeah, Potter's here. Go after it. I'll tell Snape." The first guard ran down the hall after the patronus. The other whispered the password. As the statue started moving, Harry jumped on. It ended at a wooden door. The door had already closed but he didn't have to wait long before the guard came out again. Harry snuck in just before it closed.

Draco sat, tied to the chair, in front of the Headmaster's desk. He was struggling against the rope.

"You might as well stop, Draco." Snape sneered at his former student. "You can't break them. Now that Harry is here in this world, we can capture him and finish our plan."

"Your plan will not work. Eragon will protect Harry with his life."

"Really? How do you know he's with Potter? The others only saw a patronus. The Dragon Rider isn't here. Isn't that right, Potter?"

Harry removed the invisibility cloak. "What gave me away?"

"The patronus. You used it as a decoy so that one guard would go after it and the other would come and report to me. It's quite clever if it had worked. Are you going to surrender easily?"

"Never."

"Well then, I'll have to kill Draco."

"What? You are his godfather. You wouldn't"

"Once a traitor always a traitor. He defied the Dark Lord. He must be punished."

Harry placed his wand on the desk. "Fine, you win."

"Harry, don't!" Draco struggled more. "You need that to get back."

"_If_ I get back, which I probably won't."

"No. Draco will go back." Snape moved across the room.

"Why?"

"You're the only one, the Dark Lord needs. Draco will be the one to tell the Dragon Rider about the tragic accident. Where his lover was killed."

"Neither Voldemont or his Death Eater's can harm me."

"We won't harm you." Voldemont popped into the room. "Just keep you. You would stay until the child is born."

"No. This child is Eragon's and mine. I won't let you have it."

"Brisingr!" Flames leapt at Voldemont and Snape. Eragon ran to Harry.

"Eragon! How did you get here?" Harry grabbed his wand and started to untie Draco.

"Same way you got to me. My heart said I needed to be here."

Harry smiled before opening a portal. All three jumped through. They landed in King Orrin's courtyard. They sat there for a minute.

"Why the bloody hell did you go back?" Harry nearly screamed at the blonde.

"I don't trust the Dark Lord. I wanted to find out what his real plan is. I also wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"What did you find out?"

"The Dark Lord wants to weaken you. Then when the child is born, he plans to kill you and Eragon. The Death Eaters would raise the child to be the next Dark Lord."

"They won't get the chance. I have to kill Riddle before then."

"Let someone else do it." Eragon pleaded with him.

"I can't. I have to be the one. I have to follow the prophecy. I am the only one that can kill him."

"I know the feeling. But our child needs you."

"Draco!" Nasuada ran up. She was holding Pearl.

"Nasuada," Draco hugged her close. Pearl glided down from her hands. She ran to Harry.

"I'm sorry I left you." Harry picked her up, "I was only gone for a little while."

"Scorpio is back." Eragon looked to the sky as a shadow passed overhead. The emerald green dragon landed. He turned to his rider and growled.

"What was I suppose to do? I couldn't take you with me." Draco retorted, "What?"

"What's wrong, Draco?" Nasuada pulled out of his arms.

"Murtagh went missing. Thorn went looking for him and now he's gone."

"What else can happen?" Harry sighed as he asked a rhetorical question.

"Let's hope nothing." Draco smiled, "Right now I need to rest. I was tied to a chair for a week."

"Both of you go." Eragon pulled Harry close. "We'll keep watch."

"Please, actually watch," Nasuada smiled. "I know how easily you get distracted."

"Don't worry. I'll keep him focused." Harry promised.

"Thank you." Nasuada pulled Draco towards the castle.

"How can I focus with you here?" Eragon whispered in Harry's ear. He slipped his hands under the boy's shirt.

"If you don't, I am sleeping in another room for a month."

"You are no fun."

"We have to watch for Thorn. As is I have a bad feeling."

"Trust your feelings."

"My feelings tell me that Murtagh was captured by Galbatorix."

_Let's hope your feelings are wrong. _Saphira spoke as she stomped up.

"You have no idea how much I wish my feelings are wrong." Harry sighed, "I'm going to spy on the King."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter up, but like my others, I'm doing this during class time so I might have to stop for a while. I'm a photography student, and I have to take some pictures. Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing. **


	18. Chapter 18: Mission

Ch. 18: Mission

"That's suicide!" Nasuada yelled at Harry. The boy had just finished explaining his idea to spy on Galbatorix.

"I agree," Queen Islanzadi commented. "He would know you were there. Dragon Riders can feel the presents of other riders."

"It's the only way to see if Murtagh and Thorn are there." Harry insisted.

"There are other ways." Eragon argued against it. He didn't want to see his lover hurt or captured again.

"This is the only chance. I remember where the secret entrance is. Besides I have something no one else has."

"What's that?"

"This," Harry held up his father's old cloak. "Watch this," He slipped it over his head. Everyone gasped. Harry had disappeared.

"What is that?" Orik still stared at the spot where Harry was.

"This is my invisibility cloak." Harry removed the cloak. He appeared behind Eragon. "It was my father's. It's been passed down through my family line."

"Galbatorix will still feel you." Eragon still argued.

"Maybe but he won't be able to pinpoint me. I'll be in and out in no time."

"How are you getting there?" Draco spoke before anyone could really speak.

"Horse. If I apparated and Riddle is there, he will hear me. Saphira will be noticed."

"But your pregnant, riding a horse will cause you to lose the baby." Nasuada pointed out. "Murtagh can wait and take care of himself."

"I know how we can find out how he's doing." Eragon smiled, "All I need is a bowl and water."

Once Eragon had what he needed he gathered energy from Saphira. "Draumr Kopa." The water went dark then lightened up. The scene included Murtagh sitting on an invisible floor. He was unhurt but tired. Eragon released the magic. "I couldn't hold it any longer."

"At least we know he's okay." Harry started pacing. "Now the problem is where he is."

"I don't know. I can only see what I've seen." Eragon sat down. He was drained after that magic. "Where ever he is, he is sitting on something soft."

Harry stopped pacing. "Did you just say 'soft'?"

"Yeah."

"Could he be in the tower room?"

"You think he would be in the dungeon."

"The city is almost completely rebuilt." Orik put in, "He could be in the anywhere in the castle."

"I guess I have a job to do. Bye." Harry spun on the spot. He apparated to the hill just outside of the capital. He found the entrance to the secret passage and walked through it. The tunnel turned from dirt to concrete then brick. It ended just after that. Harry searched the wall for the lever to release the door. He found it just above his head. As he pulled it he heard gears turning.

He snuck out of the passage under his invisibility cloak.

"Where is that slippery snake?"

Harry recognized that voice. It belonged to Galbatorix. He followed it to the throne room.

Galbatorix sat upon the throne. He was drumming his fingers on the arm rest. Riddle appeared in the middle of the floor. "I'm here, Your Highness."

"What took you so long?" Galbatorix frowned.

"I had to go back to my world. Harry Potter showed up, as predicted."

"The new Dragon Rider? Did he have the dragon?"

"No, Sire. But I have eyes inside the Varden. They say she is white and is named 'Pearl'."

"Can you get to her?"

"No. Harry is always with her and Eragon Shadeslayer is always with him."

"Find an opening to get them. I want rider and dragon."

"That could be a problem. Eragon Shadeslayer is watchful of him. The boy is carrying his child. He would never let the boy out of his sight."

"Is there another way?"

"Maybe. I know the whereabouts of two of Potter's friends."

"Bring them here. We'll send the boy a message."

"He'll try to protect them. It is in his nature."

"Good. Have you gotten anything out of Murtagh?"

"Not yet, Sire. I'm heading up there to use a different kind of persuasion."

"I'm coming with." Galbatorix stood from his throne and headed out of the room. Riddle followed several steps behind him.

Harry took off after them. He had to run to catch up. He followed them to the north tower. He slipped in the top door before it closed. He starred at the sight. Murtagh sat chained to the wall by his arms. He was staring out the window, ignoring the newcomers.

Riddle stood over him. "Are you going to talk?" His wand was out.

"No matter what you do to me, I will not betray my brother and his love." Murtagh stared out the window as he said the words.

"Then let me try this." Riddle raised his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry blasted the wand out of his hand.

"Potter!" Riddle spun around. "Where are you?" He scooped up his wand.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" harry ducked out of the corner seconds before a green spell hit the spot. Riddle continued to look around.

Harry whispered to Murtagh. "Is Thorn outside?"

"He's hiding in the country around the city." Murtagh whispered back.

"Tell him to start flying to Surda. We'll be there before him."

"Okay. Now what?"

"Take my hand." Harry extended his hand out from under the cloak. Murtagh grasped it. They spun on the spot. The spun for a minute before standing in the courtyard of the castle in Surda.

"What the hell was that?" Murtagh vomited to the side. He wiped his mouth on this arm.

"That was a wizard's way of traveling." Harry sighed and sat on the edge of a fountain.

"Harry. Murtagh." Eragon, Nasuada, and Draco ran up to the pair. Draco had heard the sound of Harry's appearing.

"Are you okay, brother?" Eragon helped him stand.

"Yeah. Nothing that will last."

"Where's Thorn?"

"He'll be here in a few days. He wasn't captured but couldn't get close to the city to help me either."

"Good," Eragon turned to Harry. "We need to talk. Follow me." He started off. Harry sighed and followed him into the castle.

Eragon opened the door to their room. He made Harry go first. He closed it tight. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed. I wouldn't have been able to help you. You have more than your life to think about."

"I was thinking we need Murtagh's help. I cannot help you defeat Galbatorix until Pearl is bigger. We are not making her grow using magic. She is growing naturally." He stopped, "Where is she?"

"She was here when you left." Eragon looked around. The pair searched them room from top to bottom. They found Pearl asleep under a pillow.

"At least she is still here. Galbatorix asked Riddle if he could kidnap her," Harry sighed.

"What did he say?"

"He said no. I keep her close at all times. Galbatorix suggested kidnapping both of us."

"Not while I'm around." Eragon pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry I took off. I feel useless. I can't help you with anything."

"You are not useless. You being safe is what helps me. But I want you to think before you act. You have two lives to think about."

"I'll remember that."

"I think you and Pearl should go into hiding."

"What?" Harry pulled away from his lover. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I need to warn my friends. Riddle is going to use them to get to me. I have to warn them."

"We'll both go."

"You would come to my world to help me?"

"Yes, I would do anything for you. Your friends are my friends."

"Thanks," he looked at the half-elf. "You need something to blend in."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been sick the last couple weeks and don't have a computer at home. I plan on finishing up this story soon, then starting on its sequel. I wrote this before I started typing it so it's done, I just don't have a lot of time to type. I hope you liked this chapter. Next one coming soon.**


	19. Chapter 19: Friends

Ch. 19: Friends

After a good five hours, Harry and Eragon were ready to go. Eragon, wearing one of Harry's old robes that had been made bigger, paced in front of the courtyard fountain.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." He stopped to look at the raven.

"It'll be okay. The portal will take us where we need to be. In order to find my friends, I need to ask their family. And since their parents are being watched, I have to go to the next best source."

"Okay. Stay close to me."

Harry waved his wand. A black hole like portal opened in front of them. The pair walked into it without hesitation.

The portal opened up onto a deserted street. There were several doorways around them. All were boarded up along with the windows.

"Come on. We're in a place called Diagon Alley. It's a special place for just wizards. The store we're looking for is kind of wild. It's a joke store. It's this way." Harry took Eragon's hand and led the way out onto the main street. Harry had changed his appearance for this trip. He had shoulder length, blonde hair. Blues eyes unobstructed by glasses and his scar were hidden under a layer of make-up.

The store was around the corner. Even with the bleak appearance of the other shops, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was full of customer's. Harry pulled Eragon into the store behind him. Kids and adults alike were looking at fake wands, candies that will make you sick and some love potions. Harry spied Fred and George Weasley at the top of a set of stairs. They were yelling about new products and prices of some others. Harry walked up to them.

"Business is booming." He spoke to them. Close up, he could see the lines on their faces.

"Everyone needs a good laugh in a dark time. What are you looking for?" Fred smiled at the newcomers.

"Ron and Hermione."

"How do you know those two?" George gave him a good looking over.

"I went to school with them. I saved Ginny from the basilisk in my second year and I have a lightning shape scar on my forehead."

"Harry!" The twins hugged the boy.

"Shh. Not so loud." Harry looked around quickly. "I need to talk to you in private."

"Follow us," The twins led Harry and Eragon up the rest of the stairs. They opened a door that showed their office. They hurried the pair into the room.

"Before I forget, George, Fred, this is Eragon. Eragon, this is Fred and George Weasley. They are the brothers of my best mate."

"Actually, both mates," Fred smirked at him.

"Ron and Hermione got married?"

"It's been three years now. They have two kids." George thought out loud.

"I need to see them. I have to warn them." Harry pleaded with the twins.

"They live at the Burrow. Mom and Dad moved into London and Ginny lives in an apartment here in Diagon Alley."

"How is Ginny?"

"She's getting along. She works for us and the Order. The Order almost broke up when you disappeared. Mom, Dad, Ginny and we are the only ones left. The rest have either gone into hiding or have died."

"Thanks. We have to go." Harry and Eragon made for the door.

"Harry, can we talk to you for a second."

"I'll wait outside." Eragon smiled at him before leaving.

"How close are you and Eragon?"

"We're getting married as soon as we return and I'm carrying his child."

"What?" Both Weasley's jumped from their chairs.

"I've been gone a long time. Stuff has changed here and where I'm at. That's why I need to get to Ron and Hermione. They are in danger from Voldemont."

"Then go, but be careful." Fred nodded towards the door.

"I will. You be careful too." Harry left the office and led Eragon back out of the store. They stood in the cobble stone street for a minute.

"Where to next?" Eragon cut the silence. He took Harry's hand in his.

"To my friend's house. It's called the Burrow. I'm going to turn my appearance back." Harry tapped his head with his wand. His blond hair receded and turned to jet black. His eyes were once again green. He pulled his glasses from his pocket and rubbed the make-up off his scar. "I'm going to apparated now." He spun the two of them. They landed right outside the gate of a tall house. It reached up into the sky. Two little kids were running into the house. They had been scared by the pop.

"Whoever you are, go away." Ron's voice came from the front door.

Harry opened the gate. "Now Ron. It's been seven years and that is how you greet your old friend. I thought Hermione would teach you better."

"It can't be." Ron came out into the yard. He starred at the raven for a minute before nearly falling to his knees. "Harry."

"Ronald, who is it?" Hermione's voice came from the door.

"Come on inside." He led the way into the kitchen door.

Hermione dropped the plate she was holding. He eyes landed on Harry. "Oh my gosh." Tears came to her eyes. "Harry."

"Hello Hermione." Harry hugged his old friend.

"You haven't changed."

"Neither have you or Ron. The Burrow is the same too."

"Mom kept it just this way, in case you came back looking for something familiar." Ron sat at the kitchen table.

"How are she and Mr. Weasley?"

"They went searching the world for you. They didn't trust Dumbledore." Hermione sat next to her husband.

"I wasn't anywhere in this world. This is Eragon. He is my lover."

"It's nice to meet you, Eragon." Hermione shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Harry has told me about you two. He can't stop talking about you."

"That's nice to know. Is there a reason for this visit?"

"Yes," Harry sighed. "How do I tell you this? Voldemont may come to try and hurt you. He can't get to me so he may target you. He says he knows where you are and can get you at any time."

"How do you know this?" Ron starred at his friend.

"I was spying on him. He was trying to use Eragon's brother to get to me and my dragon. But it didn't work. He wants to capture me. I'm expecting and he wants to use the child for evil."

"Congratulations," Hermione touched his hand.

"Dragon? Did you say Dragon?" Ron rubbed his forehead. He knew a little about dragons. His brother, Charlie, works with them.

"Oh yeah. In my world, dragons are civilized. They aren't wild, at least not anymore. There are those that ride them, Dragon Riders. Eragon is a rider and so am I. My dragon just hatched. She's pure white. I named her Pearl."

"How do you know she's yours?"

"Dragon's only hatch when they feel their rider." Eragon commented with a slight smile.

"That's nice," Hermione smiled. "I've been wondering Harry. Why do you still look seventeen?"

"Time moves differently between worlds. I've only been there a year and a half. I've been gone from here for seven years." Harry spoke to her.

"How long are you staying?"

"Not long. They need us back. Plus I can't leave Pearl that long."

"Actually, Harry, Pearl is in your backpack." Eragon pointed to the backpack at his feet. Having heard her name, Pearl stick her head out.

"Pearl. Did you crawl in there?" Harry picked up the dragon.

"She's cute." Hermione reached out to the hatchling. Pearl stretched her neck. She purred as Hermione petted her head.

"She likes you. Here," He placed her on his friends lap. Pearl curled up and fell asleep.

"She seems peaceful." Hermione continued to pet her head.

"She is. I can feel what she feels and right now she's continent."

"I've also been meaning to ask. Have you seen old ferret face?" Ron spoke up.

"Draco is fine. He's a dragon rider and is married." Harry smiled as he spoke of the blonde.

"That little prick is with you in that world. He's got some nerve after what he did to you."

"I thought you didn't approve of me going out with him." He smirked at his friend.

"I didn't but I realized that it's your life. I have no say."

"Good, a little late but good."

"How long has he been married?" Hermione asked.

"I actually don't know." Harry turned to Eragon. "Do you know how long Nasuada has been married to Draco?"

"No. I was confined to a room for a year." Eragon poked Harry in the side.

"I told Orik to do whatever was necessary to keep you from following me." He smiled apologetically. "We better be going."

"Why the rush, Potter?" Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room.

"Lucius," Harry glared at the man. "Why are you here?"

"Why else? The Dark Lord needs you and that dragon. He has told King Galbatorix all about you."

"How many are here to get me?"

"We have the house surrounded," a shrill voice laughed. The voice belonged to a woman wearing a black dress. Her hair was black and in tight curls.

"Bellatrix," Harry growled.

"Hello, little Potter. Still mad about Sirius Black?"

Harry reached for his wand. Eragon stopped him. "Don't. She's trying to get you to attack. Don't let her get to you."

"Smart man," Bellatrix laughed again.

"Leave the Weasley's alone and I will go with you." Harry bargained his life.

"Harry, no." Eragon argued against it.

"Deal," Lucius smiled triumphantly. "I'll give you enough time to say good-bye, and then we leave. If you try to escape, your friends will die."

"I know," Harry turned to Eragon as the Death Eaters left. "I don't want them getting Pearl. I'll create a double. They will think I have her."

"Who will watch her?" Eragon looked at the dragon in Hermione's lap.

"You are going to. You're going to stay here with Ron and make sure the Death Eaters keep their word."

"I can't leave you."

"Riddle can't hurt me."

"But Galbatorix can. I don't want you hurt."

"It'll be fine," He turned to Ron. "Is it okay if he stays here for a little while?"

"Yes, but I agree with Eragon. Be careful," Ron nodded.

"I will. Hermione can you hide Pearl?"

Hermione hurried into the house. She returned to see that Harry was hiding a fake dragon in his backpack. She nodded when he looked at her.

"Potter," Lucius strolled in.

"I'm coming Malfoy." Harry gave Eragon one last kiss before following the blonde out the door.

Eragon watched as four of the Death Eaters followed his lover through the portal. The others disappeared with pops. "Damn," he swore as his fist hit the wall.

"Eragon," Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder. "Come inside and get something to eat."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Have an apple." She handed him the red fruit.

"We have something like this but its green." He smiled at the fruit.

"We have green apples as well. Most people prefer red ones."

"I guess the worlds do have some things in common." Eragon pushed his hair behind his ear.

"What's up with your ears?" Ron blurted the first thing in his mind.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him.

"It's okay," Eragon smiled at the girl. "I'm part elf. Do you have elves here?"

"We have house elves." Hermione answered. "They are about three feet tall and are forced to clean houses for the rich. They have pointed ears and are different colors."

"Interesting. Elves are tall and majestic. They can live forever. It's hard to explain. We have five intelligent beings: humans, which are the most common, elves, dwarves, dragons, and urgals. The elves and dwarves have gone into hiding. And dragons are all but gone."

Pearl came into the room. She rushed to Eragon's feet. He picked her up. "I know you miss him too." He kissed her head.

"What about Pearl? How did she come into being?" Hermione asked in the silence.

"Before she was born, there were only four dragons; three males and one female. The female is my dragon, Saphira. My brother's dragon and she had ten eggs. Pearl was the first to hatch."

"And they only hatch when they feel their rider close by."

"Pretty much."

"How do you do that?" Ron asked the question.

"The elves and dragons made a treaty after the war between them. It's ancient magic. They created the peace keepers, the Dragon Riders. It went from there." Eragon shrugged.

"How did you get the name 'Eragon'?"

Hermione shook her head.

"The first dragon rider was an elf named 'Eragon'. My mother named me after him."

"It's late," Hermione broke in before her husband could embarrass her anymore. "I'll show you to one of our open rooms."

"Thanks," Eragon followed her up multiple stairs. He fell into semi-sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hello poppets. I hoped you liked that chapter, because there is only two left. I know that is sad, but good news, I am writing a sequel. Yay! It won't be like this one really. There will be some yaoi but not much. It's an adventure and angst story. I haven't actually thought up a title yet so if anyone wants to help after I have finished typing this, send me a message. I hope you enjoy reading the ending.**


	20. Chapter 20: End

Ch. 20: End

Harry's portal dropped him and the four Death Eaters in Urû'baen. Voldemont was waiting for them. King Galbatorix was behind him.

"Well if it isn't Eragon's bait." Galbatorix laughed at the boy.

"It's horrible to have to see you again, sir." Harry sneered at the king.

"This is the boy you held for a year?" Voldemont looked at the two.

"It's been a while. I guess we could use him as bait again." Galbatorix circled Harry, "Especially, when he's carrying Eragon's child."

"You can't capture him this time. I left him in my world. No one he knows can create a portal. I made sure he and Pearl were safe."

"Pearl? You left the dragon!" The king turned to the Death Eaters. "I told you to bring the dragon with him."

"He had the dragon when we left our world." Lucius argued with the king.

"Even you, Lucius, should know the difference between a fake and the real thing." Harry laughed at the Death Eater.

"You little . . ." Lucius pointed his wand at the boy.

"Not yet, Lucius," Voldemont stopped him.

"But, My Lord?"

"We need him."

"What is it this time, Riddle?" Harry spoke, "You already have our world. What do you have to gain?"

"I want control of all worlds. See this world and ours are not the only ones. That portal could have dropped you anywhere." Voldemont smirked at his enemy.

"What?"

"That's right. You could have met another. It was not destiny that sent you here, but me. I wanted you exiled away from all your friends and allies. I didn't mean for you to end up here, but you did. Now your true love is stuck somewhere else and you are in my grasp. You cannot escape."

"I'm not going to escape. This has to end. We've been at war for years. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder for you."

"So, you're ready to die?"

"If that is what is comes to. I have been ready for years."

"My lord," Lucius pointed to distant specks in the sky.

"How did they know he was here?" Voldemont growled as the specks became bigger.

"My lord, what do you want us to do?"

"Let them land," Galbatorix answered for the wizard.

"Sire!" Voldemont turned to the king.

"They can't do anything."

The specks were dragons. Thorn, Scorpio and Saphira landed just inside the courtyard. They all had passengers.

Draco and Murtagh jumped down from their dragon's backs. They ran over to Harry. Draco hugged his friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Where's Eragon?"

"He's still in my world. I had him stay with Pearl."

_It's good to see you are okay, little one. _Saphira rubbed his head with her snout.

"It's good to see you are okay, as well, Saphira. Who's on your back?"

The figure jumped down. Harry could tell they were a woman. She wore a hat over her head. "It's good to know you're okay." The voice was familiar.

"Lady Nasuada. What are you doing here?"

"I came to help," She smiled at him.

"The leader of the Varden, Lady Nasuada," Galbatorix smirked. "You saved me the trouble of having to find you."

"Where is Eragon?" she ignored the king.

"He's still in my world. He was with me when the Death Eaters found me. I'll go back and get him later."

"That's because I knew you had listened to our conversation that day. I figured you would try and warn them."

"That's why I'm here. That and to avenge Dumbledore's death." Harry turned towards him.

"That old wizard got in the way."

"He was a good person! He wanted to protect the world from you. I'm going to make sure that happens." Instead of pulling out his wand, Harry unsheathed his sword.

"A sword fight?"

"Yes. I don't use magic much anymore."

"Sword against sword it is. Lucius, hand me my sword."

Lucius ran back into Galbatorix's castle. He returned a few minutes later with a long sheath.

Harry was surprised by the blade. It was a long, thin blade, much like a Japanese katana.

"I hope your ready, Potter." Voldemont stood ready.

"I learned quite a few things. Eragon is a good teacher." Harry stood across from him.

Both lunged at the same time. Their swords sent sparks flying as they clashed.

"You can't win." Voldemont threw a spell.

Harry dodged, "I can and I will."

Swords clashed. Metal rang, but neither would surrender. Both got cut on their arms and shoulders. Harry had a deep wound on his thigh.

The word dance went on for several days. After three days, someone lost his sword.

Harry slipped on a patch of grass. His sword landed three feet away. It landed tip first.

"Stand up," Voldemont placed the tip of his sword on Harry's neck. The boy stood slowly. "How does it feel to loose?"

"You tell me." Harry grabbed the blade. He pulled it from Voldemont's grasp. He turned around and jammed the sword under his arm. The sword sunk two inches below the Dark Lord's heart. Harry jerked the sword out as the body fell backwards.

Galbatorix started clapping. "Eragon taught you well. You will be quite an enemy." He strolled into the castle, leaving them outside.

"It's over," Harry picked up his sword.

"It's only partly over." Murtagh clapped his back. "We still have a ways to go."

"Yes, but we'll het to the end. Together."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I know, short chapter. This is the second to last chapter. I still have the epilogue but then that's the end. I hope you liked reading this story. Thank all of you who reviewed and favorite this. I love you all.**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

*Five years later*

The Boor Mountains rose on either side of the dragon's as they flew. The mountains soon gave way to forests and farmland. Both dragons descended until their claws skimmed the ground.

On a large patch of land, stood one large house and one medium one. The medium house sat facing the rising sun. The other had no front and faced the north.

Four people stood behind the house. They watched the dragon's land. One was a man who looked to be in his twenties. His brown hair was pulled back and showed slightly pointed ears. Another man stood right next to him. He held the hands of a little girl and a little boy. His emerald green eyes starred at the dragons. His jet, black hair was whipped around by the wind.

One of the dragons, a brilliant sapphire blue in color, walked up to the elf. _The land is peaceful, Eragon._

"I know, Saphira. This time it should last a little longer." Eragon smiled at his dragon.

"How was your flight, Pearl?" Harry petted the other dragon's snout. She shook her white scales.

_It was delightful. The air carries frost. _Pearl replied to him. _You should come with me._

"I would like that. It's been too long since I have ridden. Would you like to come with me, Arya and Remy?"

"Yes, please." Arya's emerald green eyes sparkled at the thought. Light brown hair brushed her shoulders. Slightly pointed ears poke between the strands. She held a vivid, orange dragon in hand.

"Sure, mom." Remy had the same hair color and eye color as his sister. He held a wand in one of his hands. He was twirling it around.

"It's too late now," Eragon turned to his family. "Let's watch the sunset then its off to bed."

The family of four plus their dragons sat behind the house and watched as the sun changed from yellow to red then disappearing below the horizon.

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I finished it. I know really short epilogue. I didn't want to go into too much about the sequel's time space. And I am writing one. I have the first chapter done. I just need a title. Please help me with that. Send me a message or review with some ideas. I put the categories that it will be in on the last chapter. Just some simple ideas. Looking forward to your ideas. Read some of my other stories too, please. This is callmebirdie signing off.**


End file.
